hOW tO SavE a lIFe
by swAhILi2011
Summary: Airah Sohma, an orphaned girl with nothing left, has just found out she's part of the Sohma curse. Problem being:only her death is the true way to end this curse,and her boyfriend, Yuki, is not about to let that happen...-complete!please still review tho-
1. Chapter 1:The Reason

Chappie 1

The Reason

THE REASON By Hoobastank

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How's she doing?"

Yuki Sohma stood at the side of a bed, stroking the pale cheek of the young girl lying in it. Her Black hair was fanned on the pillow. She seemed to have a fever, sweating, shivering. Hatori looked over, putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, she's doing much better than before, but in reality, she still isn't really doing well."

Yuki sighed.

"How could she have been so stupid? Airah-chan is usually so level-headed. Do you know what really happened?"

Hatori turned back to his desk.

"Well, according to Kyo-kun, she was trying to run away. Akito told her something that finally made her snap."

"What?"

"He told her about her curse."

Yuki stood, speechless in anger.

"We weren't supposed to…now they'll come after her. He shouldn't have told her. He knew this would happen…"

Ha banged his hand on the end table so hard that the lamp fell off. Yuki watched the millions of pieces of glass scatter across the floor.

"Yuki…"

Yuki turned on his heel and stalked out. The peach blossoms fell around him as he walked out of the house. He looked up at the sun as he mused angrily. Why had Akito told her? Did he seriously want the curse to kill her? Yes, the only way to end the curse was to kill her, the "mother" of the zodiac. But Yuki couldn't stand it. He loved Airah. He couldn't stand to see her die. Not that way. Not by the hands of the other members of the zodiac. No, he'd stop them. At any costs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

"Airah-chan?"

Airah's eyes flickered open. Hatori was standing over her.

"W-where am I?"

"At the Sohma main house. Kyo-kun brought you here after…you know."

She nodded slowly. The nearly-fatal car crash was still vivid in her memory. She tried to sit up. She gasped in pain and fell back down onto the hospital bed. Hatori propped up some pillows behind her and helped her sit on them. She smiled.

"Thanks. How long have I been asleep?"

"About a month or so. I'll call Yuki. He's been mighty worried about you, Airah-san."

She sighed, putting a hand over her face. Yuki, the dreaded subject. She turned away to hide the hot, salty tears that stung in her eyes. Yuki…

"Hello, Hatori-san, anything ne-"

Yuki froze. He hadn't even shut the door behind him. He ran over to Airah and flung his arms around her neck.

"Ow." She muttered, but smiled."Hi, Yuki –kun…"

He hugged her tighter

"I'm so glad you've woken up, Airah-chan. I really missed you."

"You too."

They laughed as Yuki let go and sat down on the edge. Hatori slipped out of the room to let them talk. Airah looked towards the door.

"So, I heard you've been, erm, visiting me a lot."

"Of course, Airah-san. I've been really worried about you."

He sounded meek, voice quieter than normal. Airah looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry Yuki-kun."

He looked at her, surprise and confusion painted on his face as if they were oil paints.

"What?.."

She began to cry once again.

"I'm sorry that I c-caused trouble for you. You, a-a-and the rest o-o-of the family."

He leaned her head against his shoulder. She began to cry in it.

"It's not your fault, Airah-chan." He said soothingly "It's not your fault Akito's done all this to you. Nothing's you fault, Airah-chan."

"Th-thanks, Yuki-kun."

He smiled at her. To himself, he thanked her for giving him the chance to open up, to stop closing himself into the box. Silently, he thanked her for giving him the chance to live again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little-notey-like-thing: Hello! Once again, I have become extremely bored. And also, my dear friend Lacey has been wanting me to write one that actually has romance. Oh, and also, I would like to add that Yuki is my imaginary boy friend, so NO STEALY!!!I even has a contractwaves it in air and fumes. EH heh heh, suppose I should calm down and go save a seat for my imaginary boyfriend. Swoons and accidentally falls of comp. chair.


	2. Chapter 2:Homecoming

Chapter 2

Homecoming

By Green Day

Home  
we're coming home again  
Home  
we're coming home again

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Welcome home, Airah!"

Airah blinked in the bright sunlight that flooded in from the window. She was home. Her mother was running around, fixing the pillows, tweaking cushions, sweeping everywhere. Airah grinned. This is what home really was; Seeing her mother trying to fix the house up for once, while her two siblings fought over the computer in the corner. Hatori walked in behind her. Her mother straightened up, brushing back her hair.

"Hello, Hatori-san, how are you?"

Airah grinned. Her mother was all flustered, probably thinking she'd forgotten to clean somewhere so that no one would know how much of a pigsty their house really was. She slipped past her mother and walked back outside. She grabbed a suitcase out of the car . Yuki was already grabbing the other. They walked back inside together. Yuki kept on looking at her sadly, as if not wanting her to leave. She smiled at him.

"Yuki-kun, thanks for everything. Seriously." She put a finger to her lip thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll switch to your school. Tori-san wont mind."

Yuki gaped. "But Akio will. You know he'll not let you."

She smirked "But Akito doesn't have to know."

Yuki shook his head "No, Airah. Stay here. I-I don't want you to get in any more trouble."

He didn't say it out loud, but the other reason he didn't want her to go there was because there were too many Sohmas there. If she went there, they may go insane and try to…kill her. He looked at her pleadingly, hoping she would change he mind. But she didn't answer; she just walked up the stairs to her room, not saying anything. He was worried.

"Airah, are you alright? You've been really quiet."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

Yuki didn't believe her. She kept on clutching her side as if something hurt. But Hatori said she'd be fine to return, but they'd have to keep an eye on her

She may seem strong, he'd said, but she's still human. She shouldn't have survived. We need to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Any slight thing could kill her.

Yuki looked at her. She was standing at the top of the stairs, panting slightly.

"W-well, I s-s-suppose I shouldn't be doing s-stairs so soon."

Yuki looked concerned. If just climbing one flight of stairs tired her…

"Come on; let's put these in my room."

She was smiling again, but Yuki could still see the shadow of pain on her face. She was still in pain. She still needed to be watched. But Yuki knew she was strong. She could care after herself. And yet…

"Come on, Yuki-kun, stop daydreaming."

"I'm coming, I'm coming…"

He said, climbing up the last few steps to the hallway. He walked along in silence, watching Airah carefully. She didn't seem to notice. She was limping slightly, but he ignored that. It couldn't be that bad, for she wasn't wincing in pain anymore as she had the first few times she'd tried to walk. Hatori'd said there wouldn't be any lasting affects, but Yuki wasn't so sure. Or, at least he wasn't so sure that there wouldn't be any emotional effects.

They walked into her room and set down the suitcases. He looked around. Everything was normal. But for him, nothing was normal anymore. He'd finally had something like a life when all this came crashing down upon him. He sighed.

"Yuki-kun?"

He shot up.

"What? Oh, sorry, Airah-chan."

"Yuki-kun, is something wrong? You've been looking out of it lately."

"It's nothing."

He muttered. But Airah was not fooled.

"Yuki-kun, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine, trust me."

He didn't answer. Airah looked at him curiously.

"Yuki-kun?"

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you later, Airah-chan."

He walked out. Hatori was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready to go, Yuki-kun?"

He nodded, looking behind him. He sighed, walking out the door. Hatori looked at him.

"Yuki-kun, are you Ok? You're a bit pale."

He nodded. Hatori was still looking at him curiously as they climbed into the black car. As Yuki shut the door, he noticed Airah looking at them through the window. A second look told him she was crying.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little-Notey-Like-Thing:Hello! I'm sti;; developing this plotline,but I have a retty good idea how it's going to end. But anyway, about me; well, I'm bored. Ihaven't gotten a chance to write very much because My school's had this writer-in residence that I got signed up for(gags irritably). So ya. My hand hurts. To much typing/writing. Bleh. Bye!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3:When I'm gone

Chapter three

When I'm Gone

By Three doors down

There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah woke up the next morning with a cracking headache. She groaned, leaning up on her arm. Her mom was standing at her doorway, staring st her.

"Mom, can I have a little privacy, please?"

Her mother sighed.

"Can't I even talk to my little girl anymore?"

Airah looked down at the floor. She hadn't told her mother about Akito, or about the curse.

_And I'm not going to_, she thought, _I must keep some secrets to myself. Some things even Yuki will never know…_

"Airah-chan?"

She looked up at her mother, a fake smile covering up her inner feelings.

"I'm fine, mom. Really. I'm going to get ready, Ok?"

Her mother nodded and stepped out of the room quietly. Airah got up stiffly and walked over to her dresser and looked into the mirror. A stranger looked back at her. It had aqua eyes that were darker than normal, Long, messy black hair that was pulled up into a wavy ponytail.small scars ran all around her neck and arms. She sighed and walked away from the mirror. She didn't need to look at that ugly being anymore. She didn't need to see herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Airah-chan, ready to go?"

Airah stopped short as she saw Hatori's car parked in the driveway. She didn't expect this.

"I'll be fine, Tori-san, I'm just walking to school."

"But do you seriously want to walk all the way across town?"

"Across tow-?"

He smiled at her.

"Akito said to let you go to Yuki-kun's school. So her could watch you."

She couldn't believe it. But she remembered what Yuki'd said. Or, not said. She saw it written on his face: there were too many Sohmas there, she could get hurt, blahdy blahdy blah. She was strong enough to take care of herself. After all, wasn't she known as the only person ever to beat Yuki? She grinned to herself.

"Airah-chan? Shall we get going?"

She nodded, Sliding into the leather seat next to Hatori.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki stood outside the school with Tohru and Kyo, waiting for the gates to open. Suddenly, A black car pulled into the drop-off area. And not just any black car…

"Hatori-san? Wha…?"

He stopped dead: Airah was walking out the other side…

_Oh no,_ he thought, _clenching his fists. Dammit, this was exactly what I didn't want to happen; She came. _

Kyo was muttering next to him

"Dammit, why the hell is she here? I thought you said you stopped her."

"I did…" Yuki said, closing his eyes and banging his fist against the concrete post. Kyo eyed him curiously.

Airah walked up to them slowly, wincing, but greeted them cheerfully.

"Hello,guys!"

"Hello, Airah-chan!"

Torhu hugged her happily. Airah hugged back stiffly.

"Hello, Tohru-chan"

Yuki was still staring at her. She went over to him.

"Hey,Yuki-kun."

He was still silent. She sighed.

"Yuki-kun, trust me, this wasn't my idea. I understood your meaning. Tori-san just wanted someone to watch me, make sure I don't do anything stupid."

She grinned at him. He smiled back. Hopefully she was telling the truth this time…

"Hey guys!"

Momiji Sohma bounced up happily with Hatsuharu walking slowly behind him, whistling. Yuki looked at Airah one last time as she bounced happily over to the duo. Was he just seeing things, or was something really wrong with her? I mean, he could tell she was hiding the fact that she was depressed, but something else…

"Yuki-kun, let's go!"

Airah was joining the throng that was crowding into the school. He smiled at her. Whatever he saw was gone. But something still wasn't right. Was there something she wasn't telling him?

Little-notey-like-thing: Hello! Almost 10 here, and I'm once again typing. So ya. Bored as heck, And I mean BORED!!!!! So ya. I have another story, btw, pleeze read.


	4. Chapter 4:It's not over

Chapter 4

It's not over

By Daughtry

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki didn't get a chance to talk to Airah until after school. She was about to get in Hatori's car when he stopped her.

"Wait, Airah!"

She stopped.

"Hello, Yuki-kun."

He looked at her eyes, his violet gaze pouring into her Aqua ones. He turned away, blushing.

"Hey Airah-chan, do you want to …" he paused "Do you want to come back to Shii-chan's house with me?"

She shrugged, smiling.

"Sure. Hey, Tori-san" she said, leaning into the car "I'll be at Shii-chans."

She paused as he heard Hatori protest. Airah cut him off.

"Listen, I'll be fine, Ok? It's not that far from here. I wont do anything." She added, as Hatori tried to stop her. She shut the door.

"Bye!"

So Hatori drove away, leaving the two of them standing in front of the school, avoiding each other's eyes. Finally, Yuki managed to get out

"Let's go. This way."

Airah followed him slowly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After 15 minutes of walking, Airah started having problems. She began to cough, gasp for breath. Yuki started noticing, his look turning from embarrassed to extremely concerned.

"Airah-chan, are you okay?"

She tried to nod, but her neck hurt. It was starting to get hard to breath. Yuki put a hand around her shoulder.

"Airah-chan?" He paused, and then puled her up off the ground. Her started to carry her. As soon as she was able to speak again, she muttered.

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Why not?" He looked at her. "Airah-chan, I'm not going to let you struggle with this. If you don't stop pushing yourself like this, you'll never heal. You may even…"

He stopped, tears prickling into his eyes. He finished the sentence to himself.

_You may even die._

They walked in silence until they got to Shigure's house. Yuki set her down gingerly. Airah sighed and looked at the house. It was a tall, three story house, with white siding and brown roof tiles. She walked inside. Shigure was sitting on a couch in the living room, holding a pen and paper thoughtfully. She looked over his shoulder.

"Beautiful drawings." She remarked, grinning. Shigure jumped.

"Don't do that!" He whined. She smirked as Yuki walked in behind her.

"Don't do that, Shigure, one might think you're a little kid."

Shigure looked confused at the insult, as if he was a kid in school who was just asked a question and wasn't paying attention. Yuki gestured ustairs and started walking away. Airah followed him, not sure what he was doing. He pushed her into his room and locked the door.

"Against Shigure." He said, seeing her look of confusion. She nodded knowingly. They sat down on his bed. Airah sighed and leaned back, wincing. Yuki smiled at her. She sighed again.

"I just don't know what to do, Yuki-kun."

He stared at her. She was still looking up at the ceiling, but her expression was blank. Sudenly she said.

"Yuki-kun, we can't go on with this. We-we-." She paused, trying to string the words together "We can't keep on, you know" she sighed "Being together."

Yuki stared at her, too stunned to speak. She wasn't looking at him. She had tears in her eyes. Yuki twisted his fingers, but didn't look straight at her. He finally spoke.

"W-why, Airah-chan? Why?"

She started crying harder. Suddenly, her tears and crying turned into coughs and wheezes.

"Airah-chan! Airah-chan, are you all right?!"

She was gasping, trying to catch her breath. He tried patting her back, to get her breathing back to normal. But nothing would help.

"Yuki-kun, I-I-I-"

She passed out., her body sliding off the bed and onto the floor. Yuki dropped to her side, yelling

"Airah-chan! Airah-chan, wake up!"

He started crying. He couldn't help it, the tears just flowed freely on their own. He got up slowly and ran down the stairs. Shigure was sitting on the couch still, but now Kyo and Tohru were home. Tohru was in the kitchen, he could smell dinner cooking. But he didn't have time for that. He gasped out to Shigure

"I-it's Airah-chan. She-she-she…"

He hadn't even finished when He saw Kyo run past him up the stairs, followed by Tohru and Shigure. He ran up after them, praying that it wasn't too late.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little-notey-like-thing: Hello! Cliffy ending! Yay!

I'm bored, again. So therefore, ONWARD TYPING!!!!!

BYE!!!!


	5. Chapter 5:Bring me to Life

Chapter 5

Bring me to Life

By Evanescence

Wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki sat on a chair in Shigure's living room. Hatori and Shigure were speaking in hurried whispers, gesturing every now and then at either him or the door. He sunk his head into his hands. This was all his fault. If he hadn't kept on pushing her…

"Yuki-kun?"

He looked up. Hatori was standing right above him. He looked tired and extremely stressed. Yuki sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come with? I need to take her with me."

Yuki shook his head. He didn't need to cause any more trouble. Not if Airah was ever going to ever to get better. No, he'd stay here.

Hatori nodded and walked over to the door.

"Oh," he said, turning slightly "Akito wants to see you. And Kyo-kun."

Yuki nodded, still not looking up. Hatori shrugged and walked out.

_Something's really wrong with him, _he thought as he got into his black car_, if Yuki doesn't even care about Akito. I just hope he doesn't act like Airah did…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki walked around the house moodily for about 2 hours before Shigure finally snapped.

"Now Yuki-kun, if you're just going to walk around like that, you may as well go somewhere else. Maybe then Tohru-chan and I could spend some quality ti-."

Yuki scoffed in disgust as Shigure pulled off the pillow Ykui'd flung at him. But, despite the fact that it was the pervert who'd suggested it, Yuki pulled on his shoes and ran out the door. Tohru, who was out on the deck hanging laundry, yelled out to him.

"Yuki-kun, where're you going? Oh, and put on a coat, you'll catch a cold or s-something!"

He waved back but kept on running. He didn't know where he was headed, but he had to get away from there. He ran faster throught the trees and brush, branches scraping him as he passed. But he didn't care. He didn't care…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kyo arrived back at home the next day to see Hatori was back. He walked over to where he stood with Tohru and Shigure. Kyo could tell something was wrong by the way they were talking: Hatori was calm and collected, Shigure was gesturing wildly, and Tohru was probably about to explode from hyperventaliztion. He stared at them expectantly.

"Well? Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Everyone turned in his direction at the sound of his annoyed tone.

"Ah, Kyon-kyon, how nice of you to join us!"

He glared at the dog. Hatori sighed.

"Please don't start, Shigure-san." He turned to Kyo. "Have you seen Yuki-kun?"

Kyo scoffed.

"Why should I care where that damn rat goes?"

"oh, b-b-but Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun's been-been missing s-s-since yesterday!"

Kyo froze. Yuki? Missing? But he was almost sure he'd seen him at school…

"Well, I have to go look for him, then."

Hatori said, grabbing his keys from the hall table and walking out . Kyo followed him outside.

"Hey, Hatori-san?"

"Yes, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo paused for a moment, not wanting to sound like some sort of pansy.

"Um, i-is Airah OK?"

Hatori stared at him curiously.

"N-not that I really care or anything," he added, mumbling "I-I was just wondering…" Kyo's sentence trailed off. He was blushing. Hatori smiled at him.

"She's fine, Kyo-kun. Well, if you see Yuki-kun, let us know."

Hatori shut the door and drove off, leaving Kyo standing on the porch, watching the car pull away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki sat down on the park bench that had now become his bed. He sighed as he lay down. The cement bench was hard and cold, but at least it was quiet in the park. He sighed again as he closed his eyes. He started drifting off…

"Yuki-kun?"

His eyes shot open. He sat up slowly, looking around at the dark, moonlit park. He located the person who'd spoke immediately.

"Haru-san?"

The young teen with the white and black hair walked over jauntily and sat down next to him.

"Hello, Yuki-chan."

Yuki scooted away from his cousin. Hatsuharu smiled.

"You wouldn't happen to be lost again, would you?" Yuki said, trying not to sound angry. Ahru looked at him quizicaly.

"Oh no, of course not. Actually, funnily, I was looking for oyu. Hatori told everyone to keep an eye out."

Yuki cursed Hatori mentally. He wanted to sit out here for a while, to cool down a bit. But everyone just had to be worried about him. He was 17, way old enough to be alone. In fact, he didn't even have to live at Shigure's house anymore…

"Yuki-kun?"

He looked up at Haru. He tried to smile, but failed miserably. Haru suddenly perked up, as if remembering something.

"Oh yeah, he also said to tell you that Airah'll be okay. That's why you should come back now. If she wakes up and you're not there, she'll probably freak out again."

Yuki realized the truth in Hatsuharu's words. He'd maybe have to reconsider going back now…

"Well, I'm leaving now. Should I tell them you're coming back, or that you're fine and will come back later?"

"The second one. I'll be out here if you need me."

Shrugging, Haru shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. Watching his retreating back, Yuki laid back down and then shut his eyes and fell fast asleep into troubled dreams…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little-notey-like-thing: Hello! My friends have been threatening to kill me for leaving themin suspense(Ahem, LACEY) So once again, I force my self to type. But now, I must sleep, cause it's a school night, and it's about 9:30 once again.

BYE!


	6. Chapter 6:My Immortal

Chapter 6

My Immortal

By Evanescence(again, that's two in the row, isn't it?)

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah woke up a week later. Yuki still hadn't come home, but everyone hoped that maybe this would set things back to normal. Hatori stood waiting at the door, hoping to see Yuki's shining face appear, asking about Airah with that not-so-common worried tone of his. But it never happened. Yuki never came. Hatori finally went over to Shigure's to see what was going on. Shigure was awake(quite unusual at this time of day) and sitting on the porch thoughtfully.

"Oh, Tori-san, how're you?"

Hatori shrugged and sat down next to the dog. "Has Yuki-kun come back yet?"

Shigure shook his head mournfully.

"No, and Tohru-chan's going insane trying to find him. The only one who's seen him recently was Haru, and he saw him a week ago"

Hatori sighed wearily.

"What's going on with him? He's never acted like this before."

"Love, I suppose" Shigure said, a little bit of his old, bright tone coming back. Hatori nodded.

"Maybe, but he hasn't even come by once since she woke up. It's been two days now.I hope something hasn't happ-"

Suddenly, Hatori's cell-phone rang. He flipped it open.

"Hello?"

A silky voice drawled from the other end.

"Hatori, where are you? I've been waiting for you to get back."

"I'm sorry, Akito-san, I'm just trying to find Yuki-kun."

He heard a small, evil chuckle from the other side. "Heh, well, I'm sure we don't have to worry about that right now. You just come back here."

Hatori sighed, but then replied. "Of course, I'll be there soon."

He waited until the other line hung up before closing his phone. With Akito, you could never be too careful…

"Well?" said Shigure expectantly "Who was that?"

"Akito-san. Well, you know what to do if he comes back."

Shigure nodded, stood up, and then walked into the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki, as you may have guessed, was still at the park. He was visited by Hatsuharu every now and then, but otherwise, he was left alone. He'd stopped going to school a while ago, but he didn't need to worry about that. After all, as soon as Airah was better (Though he wasn't even sure if she was going to) she would be going back to the school. Though…

He'd realized (And quarreled with himself about it) that if he wasn't there, she would be vulnerable, no one to protect her. But, said a little voice in his head, you said yourself that the reason all this happened was you, your fault, your fault…

"Yuki-kun?"

He sat up. It was dark. He'd been lying down to rest after a day of wandering around aimlessly, not knowing what to do next. That was all he had done since he left, all he'd done, day, after day, after day…

But now, he was sitting on the bench, looking at the sight of Airah, standing on the path. His heart leapt, but his hopes sank. This was the last person he wanted to run into.

"Yuki-kun? Is that really you?"

Her voice was shaky, her entire body trembling as if she was cold. But he knew it wasn't that…

"Airah-chan, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the main house?"

She seemed taken aback at the angry tone of his voice. He sighed, and motioned her to sit down. She limped over and sat by his side. She was pale, and her raven- black hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She was wearing only a sweatshirt and some jeans, but she didn't seem to feel the cold: she was too busy worrying.

"Oh Yuki-kun, they told me you ran away, and I almost flipped, but Hatori had to calm me down, because I'd just woken up, and it took me forever to sneak out to find you, and now I probably have to get back because I didn't tell Tori-san, and he'll freak, but at least I found you, so I can start worrying, and then he can send me home, and…"

She paused, seeing Yuki's amused expression. "What's so funny?"

Suddenly, Yuki burst out laughing.

"Oh Airah-chan, I'm so glad you're okay.."

She grinned.

"So am I. If it weren't for you, Yuki-kun, I-I-I-," She paused, trying to get out the words "well, I'd be in a heck of a lot of trouble. Hatori said you caught it just in time, otherwise I may've been dead or worse."

Yuki suddenly blushed. She was…praising him; even though it was his fault she'd even had all those problems. But she didn't seem to either notice or care, but whichever it was, he really didn't care. She wasn't angry at him. She was actually worried about him, even come all the way out here, worrying everyone, most probably angering Akito. But no, she didn't care, she missed him, actually…missed him, Yuki Sohma.

"Yuki-kun? Why're you crying?"

He tried to stem the tears that were flowing out of his violet-colored eyes. She was smiling at him still, though that dark cloud that was hiding behind her sunshine was still there. But she was doing her best to hide it.

Suddenly, someone spoke.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

They looked up. Akito stood there, leaning casually against a tree. Hatori's car was parked out by the curb where Yuki could see a tense Hatori sitting, clutching the steering wheel. Yuki turned his attention back on Akito.

"So, Airah, you seem to have escaped once again. And Yuki, you also. Who do you guys think you are, huh? Hm?"

His voice had taken a menacing tone to itself. Yuki stood up, pushing Airah behind his back protectively. This seemed to please Akito greatly, because he was grinning in pleasure. Yuki noticed Airah growling from behind him. He pushed her behind him further.

"Go away, Akito-san."

"Why? Why should I listen to you, Yuki, hm? Because you know what you are? What you both are? You're idiots, you're unloved, you're-,"

"We're not."

Akito sneered at Airah, who'd spoken up.

"What? Did I just hear you say, what I think you said?"

Yuki glared at Akito, but didn't dare say anything. Akito's voice had hit that tone; you could tell he was going to snap. But Airah was fuming, she didn't care about that.

"Yes, I did. And you know what? I could say the same about y-."

Akito suddenly lunged, smacking Airah hard on the face. Yuki gasped, and Hatori finally got out of the car, walking over in a rapidly. But Airah wasn't finished yet. She smacked him right back.

"You know what you are, Akito-san? You're a liar, who leeches off the others, getting what you want. You're an abuser, beating up whomever you please just so you can reap the pleasure."

"Shut up!"

"I'm not done! You're weak, relying on everyone else to do your dirty work. And you know what?"

"I said shut up!"

"No! You need to learn! You need to learn about Happiness, Akito-san! Because-"

"Stop!"

"-because that's what you're depriving these people of1 Will any of them know true happiness? No, thanks-"

"Stop it!"

"Thanks to you! You're the cause of everyone's troubles! You're the problem!"

Hatori ran up and grabbed Akito before had had a chance to attack Airah again. She was gasping, panting from her monologue, but she seemed thrilled at the affect it had on Akito. But it really hadn't done anything to help out her already poor health. Hatori pulled at screeching Akito over to his car, while calling.

"Yuki-kun, take Airah over to Shigure-san's house, okay? I'll come over soon as possible."

Yuki nodded, pulling Airah over to the bench and sitting her down. She was still coughing slightly, but was smiling.

"I did it, Yuki-kun, I did it!"

"What, gotten Akito-san mad? Because from what I've seen, you're pretty good at that."

She grinned wearily.

"Well, I did what I had to. And I got my point across."

Yuki sighed exasperated "Yeah, but Akito-san'll be trying to get you even worse. The only thing stopping him before was not wanting to end the curse, but now…" he paused "Now he wont even care about that. You've poured oil on Akito's already blazing fire, Airah-chan."

"I know, I know. I'll live. So, shall we get going? It'll take us awhile to get there, I'm not really, erm, fit to be walking that far, if you know what I mean."

He grinned. "Come on, let's go, OK?"

She nodded, standing up slowly, and walking up to him. They began walking towards the house slowly. A few minutes into it, they linked hands. They walked the rest of the way like that; holding hands, and laughing together.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little-notey-like-thing: Hello! Almost 11 here, but I'm bored.

That was a pretty long chapter, wasn't it? I just had some much to fit in there, I guess I got carried away a little bit. But I hope you like it! looks pleadingly with puppy dog eyes


	7. Chapter 7:Someday

Chapter 7

Someday

By Nickelback

Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yuki-kun!"

Yuki stepped aside to avoid the hug of Shigure, who as a result landed on the ground.

"Oh, you're so mean, Yuki-kun."

"Y-y-yuki-kun! You're back! A-and Airah-chan too! Ooh!"

Tohru was wringing a washcloth in distress, her face flushing as it usually did when she got over-worried. Yuki smiled at her reassuringly.

"We-re fine, Honda-san. Now, if you could let us in…"

"Oh, o-o-of course. Yes, yes, and I'll make tea, or something, y-yes, well, I'll, um, be building, oh, erm, I-I mean cooking!"

Yuki smiled at Tohru's retreating back as she ran into the house, running into the table, then apologizing to said table. He could hear Airah sniggering at his right. She stopped abruptly as Shigure starting hugging her and dancing around. The duo stared at each other, their mouths hanging open in shock.

"You sure he didn't hit his head when he fell over?"

Suddenly, Yuki broke out laughing.

"Heh, no, I think he just, hee, I dunno, needs more sleep?"

At that, Airah started laughing as well. Shigure had stopped dancing and was just staring at the two of them, sitting, laughing on the porch. He shrugged and stepped past them into the house. A few minutes later, Yuki and Airah followed his example.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah sat down on Yuki's bed thoughtfully. Her mind flew back to a week ago, when she'd been sitting in this same bed…

Suddenly, she realized that Yuki hadn't said anything about what she'd said. About them…

"Yuki-kun?"

"Hm?"

She paused for a moment.

"You haven't, said anything. About what I said before…you know."

Yuki, who'd been going through his closet to find something for them both to change into(It'd rained on their way home), suddenly froze.

_Crud_, he thought, cursing himself, _she remembers_…

"Um, I…"

Suddenly, she interrupted him.

"Never mind, I was asking too much of you. Jus-gah, just forget about it"

She put her head in her hands and sighed deeply.

"Yuki-kun, what're we going to do? Akito-san's angry at us, I'm probably liable to die any second, and now I'm stuck here, with everyone being all happy and cheery, when I know it's not what they're thinking. It's all thanks to that damn Aktio."

Suddenly her fists clench, threatening to punch something. Yuki put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's Ok, Airah-chan. We'll work it out, trust me."

Yuki knew he was lying to her, that she could probably see through his cheery voice, but he didn't care. At least he felt a little better.

"Yuki-kun, Airah-san! Dinner!"

Yuki looked towards the door, which was open crack through which Tohru's voice had floated.

"Coming!" Airah yelled. She turned back to Yuki.

"We'll talk later, okay? For now, let's pretend it's normal."

Yuki nodded as they stood up and headed down the stairs. Yuki stared at Airah. She was still pale, but a little of her old flush was coming back, her eyes getting that old sparkle. But he knew; she would never be the same, not no, not now that she knew about her curse…

"Yuki-kun, are you all-right?"

He looked up at Airah's shining face. She was trying, yes, she was trying. Trying to be better at it, at life. Trying to live.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After dinner, Airah received a call from the main house.

"Hello?"

"Airah-san?"

"Yeah? Can I come home now?"

"Erm" said Hatori's voice from the other line "Not yet."

Airah sighed. "Well, if there's no more about that…"

"Actually there is. I suggest you not go home any time soon."

"What? Why?"

" We don't want you and Akito-san getting into another…fight. So you'll be staying there, with Yuki-kun, if that's all right with you."

"Sure. But why can't I go home?"

"Because Akito-san's been saying things, about trying to do something to you, and that he'd find you wherever you were, and that maybe he'd even try to kill you. And, well, you know how he is…"

She nodded slowly (me: hello?! You're Talking on a bloody telephone!!!!). "Well, I have to go then. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Airah-chan, and **be careful**."

She hung up, her head airy, like it was full of helium. Akito, getting this serious over just her little speech? No, there had to be something more to this story…

"Airah-chan? Who was that? Hatori-san?"

She looked up at Yuki, who'd spoken. "Yep."

"What did he want?"

She poured out the entire conversation. Yuki looked surprised, if not a little shocked.

"So wait, you're staying here? Because supposedly Akito-san is overreacting again?"

"Yup, pretty much."

Yuki looked at her, as if she wasn't telling the entire truth. But she ignored that.

"Well, I'm going to bed. You still have my bag here, right? I mean, not that you're clothing aren't comfortable or anything…"

She looked down at her outfit. She was wearing one of Yuki's many button-up shirts and a pair of jeans, both slightly too big for her. They were in nice shades of blue.

"Yeah, it's still in my room. Here, let's go get it…"

She followed him upstairs, though her mind was still troubled by what Hatori'd said.

_and maybe he'd even try to kill you…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little-notey-like-thing: Hello! I'm "doing my homework"( the only way I can type this much without getting caught ;) )

But I'm going to be doing a no-tech challenge this week, so until feb. 4th I wont be updating. That's why there isn't too much of a cliffie this time, otherwise my friends(coughs LACEY) would kill me. Though, if I died everytime they said that, I'd be a medical miracle.

Well, 10:20, time for bed.

BYE!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8:savin' me

Chapter 8

Savin' me

By Nickelback

Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Airah-san! Wake up!"

Airah's aqua eyes fluttered open. Yuki was standing over her bed with fear written across his face.

"Wha..?" she muttered sleepily.

"Come on, Airah-chan," his voice sounded worried, scared in a way. He spoke again. "We have to go now. Hatori's here. Come on!"

Airah shot out of bed, pulling on the closest set of clothing she could find, which was the outfit of Yuki's she'd worn before. Throwing on her shoes, she ran out of the room after Yuki. He pulled her outside and into the waiting black vehicle. The crammed inside and slammed the door as Hatori began to drive away. Airah's heart was pounding so fast she thought she was about to collapse or something. She breathed in deeply to catch her breath and then…

"OK, what's going on here? Is something wrong?"

Without even turning around, Hatori replied "Haru. Akito-san said something, about you. He turned 'black'-"

"-so we're taking you away." Yuki finished.

"And you...?"

Yuki flashed her one of his rare smiles "Just here to be your bodyguard."

Airah smiled back. Yuki suddenly looked worried.

"Are you okay with that? I mean, I don't-"

Airah laughed "No, I was just thinking about you being a bodyguard, just seems weird."

Yuki shrugged. "Well, I guess I'm just not the bodyguard type."

&&&&&&&&

An hour or so later, Airah was fast asleep, leaning on Yuki's shoulder. The car rocked slightly, but not enough to wake her up. Yuki, who'd spent many nights with no sleep, sat up, staring calmly out the window. Every now and then, Hatori looked back at the two of them. They looked so peaceful at that moment…

_Bang_

Yuki and Airah both shot up, Yuki banging his head on the ceiling.

"What was t-that?"

All three of them stared at each other as the car began to slide along the road towards the ditch. Hatori began to jerk the wheel, desperately trying not to roll off the road. Airah clutched the edge of the seat, entire body bright white. Yuki stared wide eyed at the ever-drawing-closer ditch. 3 feet, 2 feet…

_Crash_

Airah screamed shrilly as the car rolled over, the metal pinning her to the seat. She couldn't see or hear either Yuki or Hatori. She tried to crawl out, but failed. Suddenly, the glass over her head crashed to pieces as a head of black and white hair and black eyes sneered at her from the trunk.

"Not you…" she groaned "Haru, please…"

He laughed, but the sound was unearthly, maniacal, if you like. He glared at her with his deep eyes. She glared right back, but had a hard time keeping steady. A second car crash was definitely not on the list of things she should be doing…

"Well? Are you going to just lie there?"

She could see him drawing something out of his belt, but she didn't stick around to see what it was. She scooted back into the car, barley dodging a bullet from the gun that Haru had. She twisted up to see him grinning insanely, pointing the gun in her direction. She scooted back further…

"Haru…"

"What, are you going to try to stop me? Because you know you can't, not after-"

Suddenly, Haru tipped back by the force of a pair of strong arms around his neck. Airah looked up to see Hatori pulling him back towards the ditch, probably to dunk his head in the disgusting ditch water.

"Airah-chan?"

She heard the voice as if from a distance, but she couldn't tell. It sounded like Yuki…

"Here she is! Haa-san, help me get her out!"

Strong hands pulled her out. She felt limp, not sure why. Then she realized that…Haru's bullet had hit her, unlike she'd thought; blood blossomed from a wound in her shoulder, forming a dark stain on Yuki's shirt. And also on Yuki's shirt that he was wearing, for he'd picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She tried to speak, but only managed a few words.

"Haru…gun…car…trapped.."

Yuki stared at her in shock, looking from the stain on her shirt to her ever-paling face. She looked like a black and white picture, all except for her clothing. He gasped, but then just walked away, carrying her in his arms, towards Hatori. Haru, who'd transformed back from 'black, was sputtering from being dunked repeatedly in the water. Hatori yelled at him(me:Hatori!? YELLING?!?!)

"You idiot! You could've killed us!"

Haru looked on the verge of tears (me:gasps Haru's CRYING?! Gah, this isn't sounding real anymore)

"I-I'm sorry! It was, A-Akito-san!"

"Shut up, Haru-san."

Yuki said. Airah stared at them until her eyes couldn't focus anymore. In fact, weas it just her, or was it getting dark…

&&&&&&&&&&

Little-notey-like-thing: Hello! I'm back! Yes, and I didn't kill myself from lack of tech! Though, it was very close.

And, as you can see, it must've not been too cliffhanger, as Lacey didn't kill me(I'm pretty sure I'm alive, I think…)

Well, short chapter, but I must go, BYE!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Extraordinary Girl

Chapter 9

Extraordinary Girl

By Green Day

She's an extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she can't seem to get away

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki sat outside room 222. He leaned against a pole, sighing. Nothing had changed since the accident; Airah was still in the same condition, Haru was still blubbering apologetically (me: hee hee, sorry to the person who says Haru isn't like what I'm portraying him, it's just fun), and Hatori was trying to keep his cool. The latter walked up to Yuki, who sat up. Hatori gestured towards the door.

Yuki knew what he was asking. "No change" he said "A nurse came out a few minutes ago."

Sighing, Hatori sat next to Yuki on the cold, steel bench. They sat there for a few minutes, until Yuki spoke.

"Hey, Hatori-san?"

"Mm-hm."

Yuki hesitated. "Do you think, I mean…do you think Airah has any chance? I mean, this is her second time, you know…"

Hatori nodded, but patted Yuki on the back (me: OMB! Which Oh My Buddha! They're Japanese, makes sense), then said.

"She'll be fine, trust me. I bet in a few days, she'll be up and wanting to get out of here. Trust me."

Yuki didn't answer, but nodded. Hatori stood back up.

"Well, if you need anything, give me a call."

Nodding again, Yuki leaned back onto the pole as Hatori walked away.  
&&&&&&&&&&&

Hatori proved to be right: Two days later, Airah woke up, this time fuming. Yuki sat on a chair next to the cloud-white bed, next to all the beeping monitors, monitoring everything from her heartbeat to her breathing. But Airah was glaring, eyes darkening to a deep black, ranting on and on.

"…they won't even let me leave! I wish I didn't have to come to this place, they're mental! One bullet wound plus car crash and they're freaking out! Good Bloody Grief!"

Yuki smiled. If she was well enough to yell like she was, she was definitely well. Airah sighed wearily, slumping back onto her pillows.

"Yuki-kun, what did I ever do to to deserve this? I mean, if I was at Hatori-sans, he would have let me out soon as I could walk out the door. But these people? Oh no, they want to keep me here for ever, they-"

A small rap came at the door as a nurse walked in. Smiling with that fake smile they always had plastered on their make-up covered faces. She walked over, observing some of the machines, then jotting some notes down on a sheet stapled to a wall. She then turned to Yuki.

"Sir, you need to leave, can't be having her getting all worked up."

Yuki had to cover his mouth to hide the smile at Airah. She was imitating the nurse comically, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. The nurse stared at them, and then stalked out, black heels clacking against the tile. Airah giggled into her pale hands.

"Heh, she doesn't look too happy. Well, I suppose you should leave before ol' grumpy gills gets back."

Grinning dementedly, Yuki nodded, and walked out. He stepped outside with a feeling of joy. Airah was recuperating beautifully, and for once she seemed to have no after affects. He stuck his hands in his pockets, whistling happily as he walked down the street towards Shigure's house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two days later, Yuki went back to the hospital, only to find Airah's room unoccupied. He went up to the desk. A nurse was talking frantically into a phone.

"…no, sir, she didn't leave a note. Yes, sir, she's definitely not here. Yes, sir, I guess she did."

"Excuse me?"

The nurse held up a finger, then wrapped up her conversation. Putting the phone down, she addressed Yuki.

"How may I help you, sir?"

"Um, where is the patient from 222, Airah Sohma?"

The clerks face grew exasperated. "She bloody ran away! Can't find her!"

Yuki was torn between worry or amusement at Airah's exploits. How many injured patients could successfully pull something like this off? He pushed his worry aside, knowing Airah would show up eventually, ranting on about how she'd escaped from the confines of the hospital. Thanking the clerk, who'd turned to her computer, he ran out of the hospital happily. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about Airah throwing things in fury (which had happened last time she'd been in a hospital a few years back. Let's just say, the bill went up after those broken bones…). Yep, she'd be fine. Hopefully…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki fell asleep early, as he'd taken a walk before heading home. Kyo and Shigure were fighting in the kitchen, until Yuki stepped in; Kyo blushed and stalked up to his room. Yuki hadn't commented, but headed straight up to his room. Tohru wasn't around, so he guessed she was at work. But for now, he slept…

Wait a minute…

His eyes snapped open as he looked at the window. A giant shadow blocked the moonlight, but he knew who it was. Smiling, he looked at the figure.

"Hello, Airah-chan."

She crawled the rest of the way into the room, sitting on the edge of his bed. She'd gotten rid of the hospital gown in favor of her old, faded jeans and her favorite green sweatshirt. Obviously she'd stopped at home on her way. She grinned broadly, whispering.

"Thought you'd never wake up. I've been sitting here for five minutes. My legs are sore."

"Well, that's what you get for running away. Again, might I add?"

She smirked, chuckling. "Couldn't help myself. Nurse opened the window for fresh air, so I just swung into the tree, after relieving myself of all those flippin' cords and stuff."

Yuki sighed, standing up. "You really are an idiot, Airah-chan. Well, I can tell you aren't leaving, so I'll just go get some extra blankets. You sleep on the bed, I'll take the floor."

She began to protest, but he put his hand up. "No. You should still be at the hospital, runaway-san, so just get some rest, and you have to call call Hatori in the morning."

Sighing in a resigned manner, she flumped onto the bed he'd just vacated. She mumbled. "Well, I suppose I have no choice. G'night, oh little rat."

"Goodnight, Airah-chan, don't let the snakes bite!"

Giggling, she turned over to face the wall. Before she fell asleep, she added one last afterthought.

"Do I have your permission to strangle any that sneak in here?"

Smiling, he replied "Of course you do."

"Goodnight. For real."

"'Night"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just as Yuki'd made her promise, Airah called Hatori the next morning. Her conversation went sorta like this:

A:Hello, Hatori-san.

H:Airah! What on earth are you doing at Shigure-san's house!

A: Oh, just thought I'd stop by for a chat. SO, I suppose oyu're angry at me.

H: Of course I am! You have the entire family in an uproar, Airah-san.

A: Again, I add. But at least I didn't injure any doctors or nurses this time!

H: Well, yes, you didn't. But still… You should stop by so I can make sure you're alright. OK?

A: Sure. But I can stay here, right?

H: I don't see why not. However, there is the fact…

A: Well, that's settled. Bye!

H: Bye…

Airah hung up, excited. Yuki stood nearby, leaning against a counter.

"So, what'd he say?"

"Well, he doesn't sound too angry. But he says I have to stop by for a check up, then I can stay here for a while."

"Sounds alright. I'm sure Shigure-san wont mind. Come on, let's go back upstairs."

Tohru, who was mysteriously not around, hadn't made breakfast yet, so Yuki and Airah had scraped together a passable meal. Airah seemed perkier then usual, but maybe it was the fact that she'd run away successfully (again.) IT didn't dawn on him that she was hiding anything from him…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little-notey-like-thing: Hello! Me again! I would like to thank the people who left reviews, and I also would like to add that I'm sorry to the person who said I wasn't making Haru do things he would. MY sincerest apologies, and I'm trying not to. And also, to prodigus feldspar, I WONT BLOODY STOP MAKING O/C's, so quit yor bloody complaining!!!!

Ehem, pardon me, Iwas just ranting.

SO anyhoodles, thanks to all my loyal readers, and here's to another successful un-cliffhanger!(I think…)

Well, I must go, BYE!

Oh, and for PF, ALIEN WING WONG!


	10. Chapter 10:It's been awhile

Chapter 10

It's been a while

By staind

Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Yuki woke up to find that Airah wasn't there. He looked at his alarm clock and, to his shock, it read 9:45. He was two hours late to school! He sprung out of bed; no wonder Airah wasn't here. But she could've at least woken him up, he thought furiously as he pulled on his uniform. Grabbing his schoolbag, he raced downstairs and out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When he walked into the classroom 20 minutes later, Yuki noticed the entire group go silent. His teaher, Mayu, glanced at the door. She looked a bit surprised.

"Sohma-kun? This is, like, your first time tardy."

"Sorry." He muttered, feeling his face go hot. The entire class was staring right at him. Airah was giggling in the corner, but Tohru looked relieved. Yuki walked over to his seat slowly, not looking up. He took his seat, which was in between Kyo and Airah (they were seated alphabetically). Airah seemed to be purposefully avoiding his gaze, no matter how hard he tried to meet hers. He turned his attention back up front, though he turned back to her every now and then. She seemed to be nodding off slowly, as though she hadn't gotten any sleep, which was most likely true. She usually sat up for a while before eventually drifting off. She averaged three hours a night, which was very unhealthy. He tried to make her sleep, but it was like telling the rain to stop: 9 out of 10 times, it didn't work. She was like the weather, never to be tamed. Speaking of weather, maybe he should be paying attention to the science lesson…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hatori was waiting outside (as was usual now that Airah lived at his house) when school ended. Yuki walked out with Airah, who still seemed to be ignoring him. She looked distant, which was probably from the lack of sleep. When they piled in the car (Everyone but Kyo got driven), Hatori asked.

"Are you guys going with us tomorrow?"

Airah looked confused, along with the others.

"Going where?"

"It's vacation. Shigure's taking you guys to the summer house again."

Airah paled. She hated lakes, though no one knew the reason why. But The others cheered.

"YAY!" Momiji squealed in delight, bouncing up and down in his seat. Tohru's eyes twinkled.

"TH-thank you guys!"

Airah slouched back into the seat, sinking her head into her lap. Yuki put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Airah-chan, you all right?"

She nodded slowly. Yuki smiled at her.

"It's okay. You don't have to go."

"NO"

"Suit yourself."

Yuki turned and looked out the window at the passing trees. His mind drifted to Airah…Why was she so scared of lakes anyway? She never talked about it, no matter how much you asked. She always either changed the subject, or just ignored the questioner. HE looked back at her; She'd nodded off onto her seat. HE grinned. Maybe now she'd be in a better temper…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah had gone right back to sleep when they reached the house. Yuki'd carried her in; she only woke up for a fleeting second. Before Hatori left, he pulled Yuki aside.

"Yuki-kun, have you been monitoring Airah-san?"

Yuki nodded slowly, confused.

"Have you noticed anything, er,odd?"

Okay, now Yuki was extremely confused. How could Hatori notice anything he hadn't?

"No…"

"Oh, OK, never mind, then…"

Hatori didn't sound entirely convincing, but Yuki just nodded. Hatori walked out, leaving Yuki to muse on what had just happened…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah woke up just before dinner. Yuki was sitting at the desk, working on his homework.(Which was strange, for usually he did it all at school) Quietly stepping out of bed, she went up to him, anad poked him in the small of his back.

She grinned as he leapt about a foot off the chair.

"Airah-chan!? What on this bloody earth was that for?!"

She fell over in an extreme fit of giggles. Yuki was fuming, but he softened a bit. Airah really was an idiot. He stared at her, searching for whatever it was Hatori'd seen, but didn't spot anything out of the ordinary. For her, that is…

"Holy crap, have I seriously been asleep that long?"

Airah was staring wide eyed at the alarm clock on Yuki's desk. It was 7:30, four hours since school'd ended. Yuki smiled.

"Well, this is what you get for not getting any sleep, Airah-chan."

She glared at him, but shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so. SO, has Tohru-chan made dinner ye-"

"Dinner!" called Tohru in her always over-cheerful voice. Airah grimaced.

"She's kinda loud, isn't she?"

"You have a headache?"

She nodded. Slightly concerned, Yuki put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Grimacing, she replied "Will I ever be?"

Yuki sighed with relief. If she was in a good enough mood to joke around…

"So, shall we head down?"

It was Yuki's turn to nod. "Let's go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After dinner, Yuki and Airah sat down in the living room. They sat in chairs opposite each other. Neither had spoken all through dinner. Or, as it was turning out, not afterwards either.

Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" called Shigure."Hello, Sohma household, Shigure speaking."(me:he's kinda formal on the phone, witch I think is weird. Is it even true?)

"What? Oh, yes, she is, one moment."

He handed the phone to Airah, who put it up to her ear tentatively.

"H-hello?"

"Airah Sohma?"

"Um,yeah…"

The person on the other end of the phone was quiet for a minute.

"Miss. Sohma, this is the police, could you come down to the station?"

Airah blinked slowly. It felt as if the world had stopped. Heart pounding, she asked.

"W-why?"

"We'll tell you when you get here. Please bring your current guardian with."

"O-OK."

Shaking, Airah set down the phone. Yuki stared at her curiously.

"What was that all about?"

"The p-p-police."

Yuki froze, terrified. Airah was still shaking, the tremors running through her entire body. Yuki got up and walked over, putting his arm around her protectively. She sighed.

"Can't I ever have one day where I don't get in trouble?"

Grinning, Yuki picked up the phone.

"Hatori-san can drive us. Come on."

"Oh, y-you're coming too? Good, I wouldn't w-want to be alone with Shigure."

Grinning, Yuki dialed Hatori's number.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little-notey-like-thing: Hello! Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope so. So far, this is my most popular story. Though, I can tell why.

Anyway, Hi!


	11. Chapter 11:Welcome to my life

Chapter 11

Welcome to my Life

By Simple Plan

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All the way to the Police station, Airah sat rigid in her seat, grasping Yuki's hand like the world was about to end. Yuki didn't mind, but he could tell this wasn't good for her health. Already, her finally good health was deteriorating slowly. Yuki stared apprehensively, but Airah seemed to be doing alright for a person who'd just been called to the police. He noticed she was clutching something in her hand. Noticing his staring, she opened up her hand to reveal a necklace with a round, black stone set on silver. It had something engraved on the back, but when he tried to look closer, she quickly shut her hand once again.

_Odd_…he thought

&&&&&&&&&&&

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they reached the station. Airah lip was bleeding from biting it, and there were little moons on her palms from her nails. Yuki patted her softly on the back

"It's Ok, Airah-chan, I'm sure it's nothing."

It turned out to be everything but. The chief sat at a table, his bristling black mustache twitching. Airah sat down uncomfortably in one of the chairs, and Shigure in the one next to it. Yuki leaned casually against the pillar near to the desk. Airah's face was bright white, but she was trying to look determined as she sat in the hard metal chair. The Chief of Police sighed.

"Look, Sohma-san, I just wan to get this over with." He sighed again. "We have received a call from one of your family members."

Airah's eyes grew wider, but there was an angry tone in her voice when she spoke.

"And..?"

"Sohma-san, are you in any case related to the disappearance of Isuzu Sohma?"

Airah snorted.

"What reason would I have to kidnap Rin-san? Aside from the fact she's a whore" she added under her breath so only Yuki could hear her. He covered his mouth to hide the smile that was slowly spreading across his face. Airah, kidnap anybody? There was no way they'd be able to convict her of this. After all, hadn't she just left the hospital a few days ago? And for bullet wound, and second car crash (and that was just what he knew.)I mean, how many people could pull that one off? Airah seemed to be thinking along the same lines, judging by the look of amusement on her face. But the officer didn't find anything funny about it at all. He glared at Airah.

"I'm sure you do, judging from what the head of your family said. He said you've hated each other for years."

Airah rolled her eyes, voice dripping heavily in sarcasm "Yeah, but how much could I have done from a hospital bed? Not much, I can tell you that? Oh, and before that? I mean, I know everyone can kidnap people while lying in a bed or at school, yeah, I'm so sure."

Yuki had to admit, she was telling the truth. In fact, he'd usually been with her at all these times; when would she have the time to kidnap anyone? But with Akito, anything was possible, he'd probably set it up. The police chief scowled.

"Look, Sohma-san, I already have 1 count of abuse to public officials against you, I don't doubt that you couldn't have done this also."

Airah smirked. She'd forgotten about that.

"Well, those policemen deserved it; they weren't listening to what I was telling them, and I saw the entire thing."

"Well, you were seven at the time, so we really didn't believe you anyway. But that case was closed years ago, so let's focus on this one. Did you, or did you not, kidnap Rin Sohma."

Airah was at her breaking point. "Haven't I just spent the frickin' last 15 minutes saying I didn't?!"

Shigure, who hadn't said anything since they'd gotten there, said. "Sir, wouldn't she have told you if she did? And she has a point, she and Rin-san may have hated each other, but no more than some of the others do."

Airah smiled at Shigure gratefully. He may've been a pervert (not to mention a pain in the arse), but he had some good in him. And he knew Rin pretty well… (Nudge nudge, wink wink XD)

The police chief looked confused for a moment, but then glared at them defiantly.

"Well, the head said it was her, and I'm more complied to believe him than her."

This was it. Airah spat. "Well, I'd rather eat dung than listen to that man, but If you'd rather, that's fine with me. Just don't expect me to cooperate."

With that, Airah slammed her chair to the ground and streaked towards the door. Many officers tried half-heartedly to catch her, but most didn't even bother to try; they'd all seen her from the last time she'd been there. Even though it was 10 years ago, she was still just as fast. She ran across the street, towards the main house. She was going to beat that Akito down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah climbed over the wall of the main house, out of sight of the security cameras. She landed softly onto the grass on the other side.

"Airah-chan? What're you doing here?"

She looked up. Hatsuharu was standing in the window of the house she'd just landed in the backyard of. He looked pissed, but that was probably because Rin was missing. But he seemed to calm down a bit when he saw her. In fact, he looked almost apologetic. Then it dawned on Airah; the thing Akito'd told Haru, that made him turn 'black', was that she'd kidnapped Rin. Suddenly, everything made sense to her. She growled furiously. _Now_ that Akito was dead. Looking back at Haru, she replied.

"Just about to go kill Akito, wanna join me?"

For a moment he seemed to take her seriously, but realizing she was (somewhat) joking, he smiled.

"Sure, he really does deserve it. But I don't suppose Hatori-san'll be too happy."

"Well, I don't really give a crap. So, I'll see you around."

She crept quietly away from his house towards the inner part, where Akito lived. When she got to his house, it was silent. Suddenly, the fear she should've felt ages ago of being caught crept over her. She crouched under the window, straining to hear any sound that would indicate someone being there. Hearing nothing, she prepared to creep away. But then, a strong pair of arms pulled her through the window. Recognizing Hatori, she said.

"Hatori-san, it's just me! Let go!"

Realization dawned on his face, but he didn't let go. Instead, he growled.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"Well, if you want the truth, I'm going to kill that sonuva Akito."

Hatori sighed. "Airah-san, you must know that killing people just because they upset you is not right, nor is it at all legal."

"DO you even know why?!" she sputtered "He's trying to put me in jail! He's making up lies, and trying to get them to believe it!"

She didn't know whether Hatori looked more shocked or upset.

"When would he have done that?"

"When we were being dropped off, or something, that's my guess. But right now, I probably have half the police after me, so I don't really care when he did it!"

Hatori finally dropped her. Scowling, she got up.

"Well, if you have nothing else to say, I'm leaving. I don't want to be here when the police come looking."

Without waiting for a reply, she jumped out the window. Sprinting towards the wall, she heard faint police sirens in the distance…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little-notey-like-thing: Hi! I'm bored, once again doing my "homework" (which I'm pretty sure shouldn't be taking me 2 hours to do). But anyway, I hope everyone r&r's, because I don't even have 10 yet, and this is the 11th chapter already!

So please, pass this story onto your friends, and keep on reading!


	12. Chapter 12:Miss Independent

Chapter 12

Miss Independent

By Kelly Clarkson

Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, back at the the police station, Yuki and Shigure made a hasty exit to avoid the fuming Chief. As they walked along the street, Shigure pondered out loud.

"I wonder where Airah-chan is. At the main house, maybe?"

Yuki snorted.

"Yeah, right. Even if she was about to die, she wouldn't go there."

"Unless, of course, she was going to kill Akito-san or something, which I don't put by her, quite frankly…"

Shigure rambled. Yuki shrugged. It was true, though: Airah was not known for being cool and collected. Suddenly, fear crept over him: what if she did try something?

"Someone looks a little preoccupied. What's wrong, Yun-yun?"

Yuki shot Shigure a glare, but didn't say anything about his worries about Airah. Well, not that he every really said anything like that aloud, much preferring to keep them to himself, so it really wasn't that unusual. But still, Shigure pried:

"Well..?"

"Just shut the hell up!" Yuki screamed, immediately covering his mouth. Shigure had stopped walking in shock, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Walking forward, Yuki muttered "Sorry" and walked on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Yuki got home, he ran immediately upstairs, avoiding Shigure and Tohru.

"Um…" said the latter, gesturing towards Yuki as his light-footed steps receded down the hall. Shigure shook his head.

"Don't bother, Tohru-chan, he's in a 'mood'"

"Oh, um, o-okay then…"

"What the hell was that?" Kyo said, coming out of his room after hearing Yuki slamming his door shut. Shigure sighed. "Oh, Airah-chan has successfully gotten Yuki pissed again. Lovely, isn't it?"

"Well, I don't care what the hell his problem is; he doesn't have to freak out. And stop laughing!" Kyo snapped at Shigure's snort of derisive laughter. Shigure, still giggling, said.

"Well, I'll, heh, see you later; I'm going to go chat with Tori-san."

And then he walked out the door. Before he left, however, he added "Oh, and should Airah-chan stop by, just send her up to Yuki-kun, will you?"

Confused, Kyo walked into the kitchen where Tohru was cooking dinner. Sniffing the pot, he turned away, his face showing clear disgust.

"Urgh, what is that?"

"Oh, Kyo-kun!"

"Hey, do you know what's up with Yuki?"

"N-no! He came in like that, and Shigure said not to say anything. M-maybe something happened at the station!"

"Station?" Kyo asked, confused.

"Yes, remember? The three of them went to the police station to see why the police called for her."

Kyo's stomach churned. That couldn't be good…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki, after slamming his door, sighed loudly. Walking over to his bed, his flumped into it: or, he would've, if it hadn't already been occupied.

"Airah-chan!"

Airah flicked one eyelid open.

"Hm? Oh, 'ello, Yuki-kun. Nice day, innit?"

Groaning, Yuki sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Airah-chan, what're you doing here?"

"Hiding." She said matter-of-factly. "Obviously, I can't stay home, they'd find me there. And Hatori-san already chased me out of the main house when I attempted to kill Akito, but otherwise, it's all good. "

"Oh yes." He said sarcastically "That's always the sure way to not get in trouble."

She grinned ruefully "Well, what can I say? I can't just let them arrest me on false charges. You do believe me, right? I mean, you know I couldn't do that, you know that."

Yuki hung his head, not letting her catch his gaze.

"Well…"

"Oh come on. "She said irritably "You don't mean you believe that pile of crap?"

"Well, no, not exactly…" Yuki mumbled, still not meeting her gaze. But Airah was not fooled.

"Well, you know what? I'm leaving. Goodbye, Yuki-kun, I'll see you later."

"Wait!" Yuki said as she leapt off the bed and over to the window. Right as she was about to clamber onto one of the branches, she froze as Yuki grabbed her sleeve.

"Please, Airah-chan, don't do this…"

"No" she snapped, pulling away. "I-I have other things I need to do."

Yuki knew she didn't, but he pretended he believed her.

"Okay, then. Bye."

"Bye."

With that, she swung down the tree, onto the lawn, and then out of the estate. Yuki sat in the window for a while. Suddenly, a black car pulled up: Hatori. Yuki yanked open his door and sprinted down the stairs.

_Please don't say he saw her, please don't say he saw her…_

But from the way Hatori looked, Yuki could tell he hadn't. Sighing with relief, he slowed down his pace as Hatori (followed by Shigure) stepped into the house. Seeing Yuki, he said.

"Ah, Yuki-kun, there you are."

"Um, yeah…"

"Have you seen Airah-san?"

Yuki shook his head slowly. There was no way he was going to turn her in: she already hated him enough. So, again, for emphasis, he shook his head harder.

Hatori sighed.

"Okay, then. Sometimes, I wish she didn't do this kind of stuff: she upsets the entire family."

Yuki dug his foot into the rug uncomfortably. Hatori's eyes were still boring into him.

"Well, I better get back then. If you hear anything…"

"Are we still going on vacation tomorrow?" Shigure chirped.

Hatori shrugged. "I don't see why not. We could all use this right now…"

And then he left: Yuki ran back upstairs to his room where he could be alone with his thoughts…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little-notey-like-thing: Hello! Just typing. Please r&r, then pass this on to your friends, please. Because I don't really have many reviews. Also, again, if you can think of a chapter title for chapter 11, please tell me.

'Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 13:Hero

Chapter 13

Hero  
By Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day, Hatori arrived at 6:00 to pick them up. He'd rented a black mini-van so they'd all fit. Haru and Momiji were already in the van. Yuki squeezed in between them, leaving the two front seats for Tohru and Kyo. Momiji bounced up and down, squealing happily. Yuki sighed wearily, leaning back into the seat further. He closed his eyes and began to dream…

_He was in a dark room. Dimly, he could see a figure on the other side, face hidden in shadow. He tried to walk over, but there was something blocking him. He tried to scream, but his voice died in his throat. The person hidden in shadow was suddenly joined by another. They seemed to be engaging in some sort of brawl, but the person seemed to be struggling. Again, he tried to get across the room, but the invisible force stopped him again. He struggled. COME ON he thought I NEED TO HELP THEM! He managed to break free just as the person dropped to the ground. He ran over as the other person ran away. He turned over the person lying on the ground. OH NO, he thought, NOT HER…_

"Come on, Yuki-kun, we're here!"

Yuki sat up slowly, putting a hand to his head. What was that dream about? It didn't make any sense at all…

"Come ON!" Momiji whined. Yuki sighed and got out of the car, walking around to the back to get his bag. AS he took it and walked back to the house, he realized that he hadn't even heard from Airah since she'd ran away again the night before. He bit his lip. That wasn't good. Could that dream perhaps be real…? _No_, he thought, shaking his head, _it couldn't be. Airah was probably just following them somehow. Yes. Of course she was. Why should he worry about her at all?_

_Yeah right_ said the little voice in his head _you know what she could do. You shouldn't have let her leave in a temper like that, especially now that Hatori left to drive you all here_…

The idea hit Yuki. Of course, anything could happen, Akito was alone! He ran in to where Hatori was chatting with Shigure.

"Hey Hatori-san, did you leave Akito all alone?"

A little surprised, Hatori replied. "No, he's with Kureno-kun. Why?"

Yuki's heart skipped a beat: Akito could easily give Kureno the slip. He sprinted back outside as fast as he possibly could.

"Yuki-kun, what's going on!" Hatori yelled after him, but Yuki wasn't listening. He knew he had to get to Airah, wherever she was. If only it wasn't 20 miles away…

"Yuki-kun! Wait up!"

The mini-van they'd rented was driving towards him with Hatori driving. Yuki stopped as Hatori gestured him inside.

"What are you doing?" He said exasperated as Yuki slammed the door shut.

"I need to save Airah!" Yuki choked "I-I think she's in trouble."

"Such as..?"

"Such as when she left yesterday, she looked like she was going to, I don't know, do something. And I'm sure she'd try to take advantage of you being gone! B-but, I don't think she's strong enough now. We need to find her."

Hatori sighed. "All right: where should we start?"

"The main house: that's where she was headed, I'm sure of it."

Hatori nodded and then drove fast as possible towards the Main House.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki was right: Airah was at the main house, and she was going to try to kill Akito. But that, my friends, is easier said than done. First of all, Trying to climb over a wall when you'd just run across town in her state of health, is nearly impossible. Second, it was dark, and she definitely didn't want to be mistaken with a robber and get caught by the police. And so, that night was spent sleeping under a tree close to the house, hoping not to be seen. When she woke up ( about the same time as Yuki, in fact)she set right to climbing over the wall. But this time, she made sure not to do it around any houses: less chance of being noticed. She climbed up and swung into the yard:

And straight into a pond.

_Oh good bloody, just what I needed now_, she thought angrily. But she didn't let it daunt her. She marched dutifully towards the center of the area to where Akito lived.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hurry up, Hatori san, we need to get there before something happens!"

"I know, I know" Hatori said between clenched teeth. They were only a mile away, and Yuki was getting more and more anxious as time went on. Finally, a few minutes later, they pulled into the drive. Yuki sprung from the car and into the house. He bit his lip to fight the urge to scream out Airah's name. But, as he got to Akito's room, he could hear muffled noises. He burst in just in time to see Airah fall to the floor. He leapt to her side as Hatori burst out of the car. Airah stared at him.

"Where-where did you come from?"

Yuki didn't reply. "Gosh dam you, Airah, why do you always do this? What if he killed you?"

"Oh good grief, it's not like I'm that weak. Where did you guys come from, I ask again?"

"WE went on vacation, like we were going to. I came back to get you."

She flinched. "Not that again. DO I have to?"

"Yes. Come on, we're going.Can you drive?"

Surprisingly, Airah nodded. "Yeah, Hatori taught me last year. He thought I was the only responsible one. Obviously…" She didn't finish.

"Okay then, let's go. Hatori-san can watch Akito."

She nodded, but before they could go, Akito leapt over and grabbed Airah's sweat-shirt strings.

"Oh no you don't" he scowled as Airah tried to pull him off as her air supply ran out. Yuki struggled to relax his grip, but he just got shoved onto the wall. He hit it with a sickening thud.

"Yuki!" Airah squeaked, finally throwing Akito off of her and running over to Yuki. He was already trying to sit up. She pulled him up and ran out the door, Akito at their heels.

"Come on! I won't get caught now!"

Hatori, who'd been standing just outside, ran towards the car and pushed them inside.

"Airah-san, you drive. You two, go back, don't say anything. I'll try to come back if I can."

Nodding quickly, Airah swung the car back out and onto the street, heading back to the summer house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little-notey-like-thing: Hello! Happy national pi day! 3/14(3.14 get it?)

Yeah, I'm bored. Well, bye all!


	14. Chapter 14: Iris

Chapter 14

"Iris" By the goo goo dolls

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki and Airah made it back okay, although there were complications. As they'd both come from being beaten up by Akito, they weren't in the best condition to be driving. Airah kept on swerving off and every time, Yuki made her pull over and take a break. After the fifth stop, Airah finally snapped.

"Gosh darn it, Yuki-kun, STOP IT ALREADY! I'm BLOODY FINE!"

"No, you're not. You're hurt, you're soaking wet, and you look tired." Yuki scolded. "I'm doing this for both of our own good."

"JUST STOP IT! I'M FINE! SO JUST SHUT THE HECK UP!"

"No, I wont, Airah-chan. Quite frankly, you shouldn't even be driving. So please, just pull over."

He did have a point; she had to give him that. As she pulled into an empty parking lot, she noticed his arm was bent at an abnormal angle. .

"Yuki-kun, is your arm all right?"

"Hm? Oh, this: yeah, it's fine." He mumbled. Airah snorted.

"Yeah right; let me see it."

Reluctantly and with a lot of wincing, Yuki held it out. Airah inspected it thoroughly.

"You call this 'fine'? It seems broken to me."

Yuki groaned in pain. "That's lovely: could you let go, please?"

"Oh, oopsie; sorry, Yuki-kun, I didn't mean to."

Yuki pulled his arm back and curled up to the window.

"Just get back to driving and be careful."

Airah nodded and started up the car again. She smiled sadly.

"You know, I never realized how much different life is now. Now that everything as been figured out about the curse, I mean."

Yuki sat back up. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, let's just hope it doesn't go too far."

Airah sighed. "But when, I must ask, has anything ever gone right for either of us?"

"Good point."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tohru was sitting on the porch with Shigure. They could hear the others inside getting ready, but their minds were elsewhere…

"Where'd Yuki-kun and Hatori-san go?"

Shigure grunted in exasperation. "For the thousandth time, Tohru-chan, I don't know. Yuki-kun asked Hatori-san something, and then he ran out. I'm guessing Hatori-san followed."

"Oh, b-but why would they leave? Did something happen?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

A crunching of gravel and Airah pulled up into the drive, seeming to be yelling exasperatedly at Yuki.

"Ah, there they are! But wait, that doesn't look like Hatori-san…"

Airah got out slowly and looked up at the duo now standing up on the porch.

"Oh dearie me, we've been spotted. Shall we hide?"

"Airah-chan, are you being serious?"

"Nope, not at all. But, then again, when am I?"

"Good point."

Tohru suddenly ran out towards them, finally recognizing who was driving.

"Airah-san! I didn't know you could drive! But where's Hatori-san?"

"He's back with Akito-san. He freaked out a little bit because I was there, and then Yuki-kun showed up, but it's all good now. Really, we're both fine: well, Yuki-kun hurt his arm, but that's fine too." Airah said as if it was nothing.

"Ohmicrod! A-and Yuki-kun, look at your arm!"

"Weren't you listening? I just said-"

"YUN-YUN!!!!!!!!"

"Oh good bloody Buddha!"

Airah pulled Yuki into the house by his good arm.

"Come on, we both need sleep. Do you know where the rooms are?"

Yuki nodded numbly as Airah pulled him through the long halls of one of the many Sohma summer homes. After they'd found an unoccupied room, they collapsed on the two beds. Airah grinned wearily.

"Well, that was fun, now wasn't it?"

"More sarcasm?"

"Of course"

Yuki sighed.

"You know, Airah-chan, you really need to learn the consequences of your actions. This is the third time something's happened when you ran away."

"Not funny. It's not my fault, anyways. I just have some, er, minor anger issues."

Yuki snorted. "Um, MINOR anger issues? You get angry at the slightest things!"

"I DO NOT!"

"My point is proved."

"GAK! JUST GO TO SLEEP!"

With that, Airah pulled the sheets over her head and faced away from Yuki.

"Airah-chan?"

No reply.

"Goodnight, then."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come ON, Airah-chan, let's go!"

Airah threw Momiji, who'd thought trying to wake her up would be fun, across the room onto Yuki. He sprung up, hopping up and down in pain.

"Dammit, Airah-chan! Why'd you do that?!"

She grinned wickedly.

"Who, me? What reason would I have to do a thing like that?"

Meanwhile, Momiji fake sobbed in the corner. Yuki rounded on him.

"Shut the hell up, little brat."

"Wah! Tohru-chan, Yuki-kun's a meanie!"

After Momiji'd run out, Yuki walked over to his trunk and grabbed an out fit. Then he stalked out of the room. Airah followed, not having anything to change into as she'd just come from the main house. She ditched following Yuki when she saw Kyo. Grinning in an evil fashion, she snuck up behind him. She then proceeded to poke him in the arm.

"GAH! What the-"

Upon seeing Airah, he shut his mouth, blushing. She smiled again.

"Good morning, Kyon-kun."

"Urm, hello, Airah-chan."

"How's my dear twin brother doin'? Haven't spoken to you in a while, you know."

"WHAT!?"

Airah jumped, not realizing that Yuki had been standing in the doorway the entire time. Eye's wide, she pushed him aside and ran back into the room, shutting the door. She sat down moodily on the bed and sunk her head down between her knees. A few minutes later, a quiet knock came at the door.

"Airah-chan? Are you all right?"

She recognized Yuki's voice in an instant.

"Go frick off." She snapped. She could hear Yuki, silent for a moment, then walking away slowly. She resumed her silence.

_Why? Why did Yuki have to step in right then?_ She thought angrily She was the only one who was supposed to know that: not even Akito or Hatori knew. But now, she was sure Yuki would've told the other's. Her lifelong secret was no longer safe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little-notey-like-thing: Hello! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger ending! I'll try to write the 15th chapter right away! Oh, and if you read this, please review! I love constructive criticism! Please tell me whatever's on your mind (unless you're just slamming my story, because that's not nice at all).

Tanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15:Frozen

Chapter 15

**"Frozen" By Within Temptation**

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colours seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul 

I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go 

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Yuki finally went into the room at the end of the day, Airah was fast asleep. She was curled up at the end of her bed in her green sweatshirt. Smiled sadly, walked over, and sat down next to her. She mumbled softly in her sleep but didn't wake up. He stroked her cheek softly.

So, she was Kyo's sister, He thought. This was so unexpected at such an odd time. He touched his now cast-encased arm. Well, he'd just have to talk to her later. At the moment, he decided to go down and light fireworks with the others.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Airah woke up the next morning, Yuki was back in the bed next to her. She climbed silently out of bed and into the bathroom.

She looked like crap, with bags under her eyes and a tangled mass of black she assumed was her hair. Her aqua eyes, however, looked their usual, fiery look. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and went in to wake up and apologize to Yuki. But Yuki was already awake and getting dressed. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder as he was about to walk out of the room. He stared wide eyed, as if anticipating a freak out. Airah sighed.

"Look, Yuki-kun, all I want to do is apologize. I should've told you before, I know, but I-I couldn't: I knew you hated Kyo-kun."

Yuki stared at her blankly, but there was a noticeable sense of relief on his face. He hugged her.

"Come on, let's go and see if Tohru-chan has made breakfast yet."

"Wait: Yuki-kun, did you tell anyone else yet?"

"About…that? No, no, of course not." He grinned "Did you want me to?"

"No, of course not: I'm, in fact, extremely glad you didn't!"

"Of course, Airah-chan. Come on, let's go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At breakfast, there was an ominous silence. Airah kept her head down, not even glancing at Kyo. And neither, for that matter, was Yuki. Tohru brought in the rice balls and honey cheerfully but was greeted by said ominous silence. She stood there with that freaky grin (something like this D) and said "Good morning, everyone! How's it going on this fine day?"

Silence

"Um, okay, well, um, here's the, erm, breakfast, urm, um, enjoy!"

Silence

And she ran back into the kitchen in a flustered manner. Everyone set to eating in the ever growing silence. Afterwards, when Yuki'd left to go get a drink, Kyo pulled Airah aside.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did that dam rat say anything to the others?"

"What?"

"About our secret! Only Shigure was supposed to know!"

"No, he didn-HOLD UP, SHIGURE-SAN KNEW!?"

"Yes, and I thought you knew!"

"No, I didn't! Why did you tell him!?"

"Because we live with him! He's our legal guardian at the moment!"

"Oh, well thanks, thanks a lot."

"I'm sorry, dammit!"

Airah stalked off outside towards the edge of the lake. Yuki followed Airah out on to the beach. She sat down on a log bench and turned towards him.

"You remember this place, don't you?"

Yuki nodded silently, sitting down next to her. She smiled at him reminiscently.

"Yes, we were seven years old. That was a few years after I moved back here to Japan. We watched my dad out fishing on the lake."

Yuki ached to ask Airah about her real family, about her relationship to Kyo, but he didn't dare. She seemed to read his face, however and said.

"This is really confusing for you, isn't it? I mean, one moment, I'm just your unknown relative. Next, I'm part of the zodiac, with your sole enemy as my brother. I guess life doesn't get much more messed yp than this."

Slowly, Yuki wrapped his arms around her frail body. He stared at her, feeling a sad grin creep across his face.

"No, it's not like that Airah. Nothing has changed."

He hated lying to her, but he knew he had to, although he knew she could see straight through him. But Airah didn't say anything. She stared back out at the lake, her expression un-readable. Yuki brushed a stray piece of black hair off her cheek. She flinched.

"Sorry" he muttered, but she pushed it away.

"No, it's fine. I guess I'm just a little hypersensitive these days. I guess it's really my fault: I'm sorry."

Yuki sighed mournfully. "Well, I guess I'm going to go inside. You wanna join me?"

She didn't respond, so Yuki just shrugged and walked back inside.

"Hey, Yuki-kun?"

He turned back around.

"Yes?"

"You want to go on a boat ride with me?"

Slightly confused, but willing to do anything to make her happy these days, Yuki walked back over. "Sure, why not"

Smiling, she walked over to a little white motor boat. With a pang in his heart, Yuki recognized it as Airah's dad's favorite, the place he'd last been seen in…

"Come on, Yuki-kun!"

He ran over to the little dinghy as Airah climbed in, handing him a life vest, explaining.

"You never know what'll happen with me at the tiller."

Grinning, Yuki pulled on the poofy orange vest and climbed into the boat as she pushed off. She pulled the string and the motor roared into gear. Yuki watched her closely as she stared into the clear lake water, looking for a sign of anything peculiar:

Or, rather, more peculiar than usual for Airah. But nothing looked out of order: they looked like any innocent couple out on the lake for a calming cruise.

Yuki liked it better that way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As their luck always happened, Akito had just happened to be taking a boat ride at the same time: alone, as it turns out. He'd ditched Hatori and was setting off to make Airah's life more hellish than it already was. His happiness nearly bubbled over as he saw the duo making their way across the lake. They didn't seem to be talking (not really a big shock for them), so it would be hard to sneak up. Not that he had to: they had nowhere to run. He was about three feet away before Airah looked up and noticed him. She pointed in Akito's direction and screamed to Yuki.

"Yuki-kun, he's here!"

Yuki swung around and stared at Akito in horror. Akito pulled up alongside them and pulled out a knife. Airah screamed again as Akito lunged at them, but only succeeded in turning their boat over. The duo floundered in the water until Yuki had enough sense to try to paddle for shore while looking for Airah. But Akito found her first: grabbing her vest, he dunked her under the water. Water began to fill her lungs. Memories filled her head: Her father, out in his boat with Akito. Her father, being dunked just as she was under the water with her watching after Yuki'd left: Akito, laughing jubilantly as he killed her father. She struggled to pull herself up and remarkably won. Gasping for air, she pulled herself onto the overturned boat as Akito clutched his arm where she'd apparently scratched him in her attempt to get free. Suddenly, the water around her churned. Afraid that it was Akito again, she tried to whack at the being (who was actually Yuki), but her body felt limp. She had the sense hat she was passing out, but fought against us as Yuki pulled her further onto the boat as he scowled at Akito.

"Get out of here, Akito-san, or, so help me, I'll kill you, head of the family or not."

"Please, Yuki-kun…" Airah said feebly as Akito roared away, still laughing.

"Do you think you can stand a few seconds more of water so I can turn around?"

She nodded weakly as he pulled her into the water and held onto her arm. He quickly turned the boat around and pulled her back into it before heaving himself up. She tried to sit on the bench, but in finding out she couldn't, compromised with propping herself up on the seat and sitting on the floor of the boat. Yuki, who seemed to be faring if even slightly better, sat down on the back seat and revved the engine into gear. Coughing, he turned to her.

"Are you okay?"

"As if you should be asking me that: you sound awful."

He shrugged "this is nothing. I asked about you: can you even move?"

"Not…really…"She admitted slowly, attempting to raise her hand for proof. Yuki groaned.

"Could you try to, _cough_, avoid death for at least ONE day?!"

"Apparently not" she said hotly "I'm sorry if I'm such a burden to you."

Yuki sighed (and coughed) "Look, let's just get back to the house. I'm sure Hatori will be there, looking for Akito.

She nodded, feeling the dizziness return.

"Let's just get back there quickly: I don't trust with that cough of yours."

Yuki coughed again, as if proving her point as they nudged into the dock where the boats were kept. Everyone seemed to have witnessed their little "adventure, including (oh look, Yuki guesses right!) Hatori. He immediately pulled them out and passed them to a stuttering Tohru who was carrying towels. She wrapped one around each of them and then left them to Hatori. He sighed.

"Do you guys go looking for trouble or something?"

"Yup" came Airah's smart reply. Hatori sighed again.

"Come on, let's get you two inside."

Airah attempted to walk, but failed. Yuki gestured to Kyo, who, being thick as he sometimes is, didn't understand. Yuki scoffed.

"Carry her, please."

"I DON'T NEED TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU, YOU DAM RA-"

"Just shut up and carry her." Haru said in his monotone voice. Kyo fumed, but picked up his sister gently. The others seemed confused, but only to the three of them did this not look weird: Kyo, being NICE!?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As soon as they were let in, they were forced t change into dry clothes and get in bed. Hatori checked them over, muttering to himself the entire time. Finally, he gave his verdict.

"Well, Airah seems pretty much just to be suffering from thee prolonged lack of air plus her already poor health. Therefore, I order you to stay in bed the rest of this week. And no," he said as she started to protest "I will not back out on it. You're over-ready for a good long rest after all that's happened recently. And Yuki," Here he paused, as if not sure to say it "Well, I guess the easiest way to say it is that I'm afraid your illness may of come back. Just take it easy, pretty much do the same thing."

"WHAT?! Why can't I just take it easy?" Airah fumed. Hatori heaved and exasperated sigh.

"Because you have more needs, Airah-san. Yuki-kun has yet to be involved in two accidents that nearly kill you, plus numerous other incidents."

"Oh, thanks, that makes me feel so much better." She said sarcastically.

"Sleep." He ordered.

"Aye aye, captain." She said, saluting feebly. Yuki grinned before pulling the blankets up, coughing some more and falling fast asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little-notey-like-thing: Hola! How're you al doin?

OK, let's get to my ranting:

#1: MY headache for the entirety of last week enabling me to feel too bad to type. Not mentioning any names (cough, LACEY) but somebody hit me smack in the face with a badminton racket in gym. Which isn't fun. But IU swear, if she says sorry one more time, I'll rename her Ritsu Sohma.

#2: That loser Bloodfat(I hope you're reading this you whore/manho). Once again, if you know them personally, give them a swift kick in the butt for being such an annoying loser.

#3: Um, there is no #3

#4: no #4 either

#5: GAK!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16:I'm not okay ::I promise!::

Recap(been a long time…): In the last chapter,15, we hear a lot about Airah's family: her brother, Kyo, and her father's untimely death. Also, on a small boating trip on the lake, Airah once again has a run in with Akito, this time nearly drowning her and Yuki. However, although it seems she's gotten the worst, it appears to be that Yuki's old sickness has returned. When we left off, Hatori had just told her to stay in bed until school started the next week (aside from leaving the summer home), so she fell asleep…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 16

"I'm not okay(I promise)" By My Chemical Romance

To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Airah woke up with a start. She stared at the window, trying to remember her nightmare. There was Akito, and fire and…something else, but she couldn't remember it clearly. She looked over at Yuki, who was sitting up reading a book and eyeing her curiously. She shook herself off and then flashed him a grin.

"Well, how're you doing on this fine morning?"

"You seem over happy for someone who has to stay in bed all week."

"Shut up, I'm trying to forget about that."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry" Yuki said sarcastically, putting a hand over his mouth to hide the grin that was stealing across his face. Airah sighed and pulled herself out of bed slowly. Yuki put a hand up to stop her but she waved it away.

"I'm just going to go get a drink of water, sheesh. You don't need to have a cow."

Yuki didn't realize the irony of this statement until Haru walked in a few seconds after she'd left. Then, Yuki fell into a fit of coughing and laughing. Haru raised a suspicious eyebrow and went over to pull open a window.

"You guys must be roasting in here." He said as Yuki fought to gain control of his coughing. Haru sat down next to him (NO IDEAS, LACEY!).

"Yuki-chan, what's up with you? You don't seem, erm, chipper, so to speak."

Yuki snorted "Since when have I been, what did you say again, chipper?"

"Yuki-kun has a point, you know" Airah said as she walked in holding a glass of water. Haru just nodded and pushed himself up.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for a bit."

Airah scowled behind his back but went over, setting her glass down on the side table, and crawled back under the covers. Yuki threw a pencil at her.

"Hey Airah-chan (cough)"

She didn't crawl out but replied gruffly, "What, can't you see I'm trying to follow the doctor's orders?"

Yuki could hear the hint of amusement in her voice but didn't say anything (whether it was because he was coughing again or because he didn't want to tick her off: the world may never know). He stood up and walked over to her he sat down at the edge of the snow white bed, her back facing him. Smiling, he hugged her. Unexpectedly, she shot up; flinging him off, her eyes a fierce turquoise. He picked himself up, coughing, from the floor.

"What the hell was that?" he spat. She stared at him, her eyes now back to aqua, but she looked frightened. She dropped her head into her hands.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-kun, I-I-I didn't really know what I was doing, I just, well, I think it was my arm or something: I don't know. Look, I'm really, really sorry. Are you alright?"

He stared at her, coughed, and stood up once again. He sat beside her.

"Which arm?" he asked out of curiosity, but she pulled back.

"Um, nothing, forget I even said that. Well, I must go back to sleeping. 'Night, Yuki-kun"

"Airah-chan" he said forcefully, turning around to face him. He was shocked to see tears in her eyes, streaming down her face. She tried to turn away again, but Yuki held fast.

"Airah-chan, what's wrong with you? You never used to be like this."

"Yeah, well before I was normal, not some sort of cursed freak whose own head of the family really just wants to see her dead."

Yuki let go of her and she curled herself back up into her blanket. He sighed (and coughed again).

"Come on, Airah-chan, you can't do this to yourself."

She didn't say anything, but just gave a loud fake snore, hoping he'd give up and leave, but he didn't. He sat, numb, on the edge of the bed. He couldn't think, he didn't even know if he was breathing.

"How'd we end up like this, Airah-chan? How'd we end up, alone in the world both of us without anyone in the world except each other…"

"Wrong" she sobbed "you still have family: it's not like that at all."

Yuki ground his teeth at the mention of his family

"I may as well not have any, Airah-chan. My mother never liked me: she left me for Akito-san, she never came back for me. No matter how much I called, how much I pleaded…"

Airah finally looked up then, her eyelashes still tear-dewed. Yuki had his back turned to her, but she could see the tears falling into his open palms. Sitting up, she gave him a bone-crushing bear hug.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun, I-I'm just so damn selfish."

Yuki shook his head, "no, I'm the selfish one: I do have parents. Or, at least, a parent…"

"Whatever happened to your father? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" she added, but Yuki just laughed

"That's okay, I never even knew him. As far as I know, he never even existed."

"Oh" Airah said, her eyes blank. Yuki could tell she was thinking, but about what, he could only guess. Finally, she let go and turned back towards the window. Her mind was racing, her thoughts swirling into a tangled mass of confusion. Her blank expression scared Yuki, although she didn't seem to even notice. Silent tears resumed pouring down her cheeks in silent streams as Yuki put his arm back around her.

"Airah-chan, what's wrong?

"Nothing" she whispered "I'm fine. I think I'm just tired, yes, that's it. Goodnight, Yuki-kun"

He cocked his head but, not wanting to pursue it any further, he just nodded and left Airah alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Airah woke up, it was already dark outside. One deep breath told where everyone else was: campfire. Grinning mischievously, she checked to make sure that Hatori wasn't around, and then, after pulling on some cargo shorts, snuck outside. As soon as she got out the door, The others noticed. She strode jauntily over and plopped herself between Yuki and Kyo. They stared at her, Yuki mouth frozen in a scared line. She smiled disarmingly.

"Hi everyone: how's it goin' out here?"

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Kyo snapped, trying not to completely freak out. It was hard not to laugh at the confused/angry faces around Airah, but she bit her lip against a giggle. Pulling a straight face, she said

"Why, I should be asking you why you didn't tell me. After all, it's a bit stuffy at the house. So, just thought I might…drop in"

Everyone's eyes were still focused on her, but she didn't care. As long as Hatori wasn't there, she could get away with murder (although not literally: she wasn't like Akito…) Yuki finally moved, if only to blink rapidly at the teenager. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry" she whispered "I feel fine. Just don't tell Hatori-san, please? He'd never let me go back to school next week if he heard. He always overreacts like this."

Yuki growled "With good reason, Airah-chan: do you even realize how much you hurt the family doing stuff like this…how much you hurt me…"

She stopped, her hand closing around his as he coughed once again. She leaned closer

"Yuki-kun…I…" she paused, then stood up "I'm sorry: I'll go back inside now"

Yuki sighed and grabbed her arm as she prepared to walk away "Airah-chan, just sit down: please"

She crossed her arms defiantly, but sat back down anyways. Meanwhile, everyone else just sat there, rubbing their arms sheepishly. Airah sat moodily by Yuki as the fire crackled. She sighed as her head began to droop. Maybe she should've stayed in bed after all…

"Hey Airah-chan?"

She stayed silent as Yuki stared down at her. He pulled her closer and shut his eyes.

_Maybe_…he thought…_Maybe I should rest as well: this cough isn't going to get better if I don't…_

Shigure smiled at the sleeping couple in the warm fire's glow. Kyo, however, glared from his spot next to Airah. He still hated the fact that that damn rat had figured out about him and Airah. And yet…somehow the sight of her so happy, so comfortable almost made him forget his anger at them.

For once in all their lives, the small group felt happy: for themselves, and for the others…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah woke up in the backseat of a car the next day. She sat up slightly to see where she was, and realized that they were already only a few blocks from her house. Yuki, who'd been sitting next to her at the end of the seat, smiled at her.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up. Good morning, Airah-chan: or should I say, good afternoon."

It took Airah a moment to realize what he'd just said

"Wha…you mean I just slept for almost an entire day?"

"-cough-, yup"

She groaned "Don't tell me, Hatori came while I was still outside"

"Yes, if fact, I did." She jumped as said Hatori spoke from the front seat "That was a nice little stunt you pulled Airah-san: wait until I leave, and then go gallivanting off outside."

Airah tried to cover her snicker as Hatori wheeled around, fake growling behind a wide grin.

"You think it's funny, do you?"

"Yup" she giggled,while Yuki put his hand on her shoulder.

"now, all funny-ness aside, Airah-chan: how're you doin'?"

She raised an eyebrow "fine, of course, why?"

It was Yuki's turn to raise an eyebrow "are you serious?"

"Nope. Not at all"

"I should've known…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they got back to Shigure's house, Airah noticed that no one was around. Curiously, she poked her head into every room, calling

"Shigure-san? Kyo-kun? Anyone here?"

A crash in the kitchen caused her to jump. Scowling, she tip-toed into the room.

"Surprise!"

She screeched as everyone leapt out, holding balloons and a cake. Slightly confused, she said

"Um, thanks, guys, but really, what's going on?"

Shigure laughed "How can you forget your own birthday, Airah-san?"

She blinked, and then gasped "Is it seriously?! Oh my, I just: how could I forget?!"

Yuki walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder "Calm down, Airah-chan: now, let's go out for dinner!"

Everyone cheered as Airah stayed silent. Yuki grabbed her arm, and dragged her into his room. He opened his closet

"Look what Ayame…made you a dress for tonight. Oh, and don't worry: I watched him, just in case"

The dress was a summer dress, Robin's egg blue with Black straps and edging. She squeaked and hugged him.

"Thanks, Yuki-kun! OH, I still can't believe I forgot it entirely!"

Yuki grinned and hugged her back "That's okay, Airah-chan: you've had more important things on your mind these days"

She smiled, and the grabbed the dress out of the closet.

"Well, I'll meet you guys outside: be right out!"

She pulled it on, including chunky black shoes, blue socks, and a straw hat. As usual, it fit her perfectly, and she even looked happy for once. She didn't look at all upset, and her aqua eyes sparkled with a sudden happiness. She sighed, and then ran back out to the car.

Maybe, just this once, she could have a fun night…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little notey like thingy: Hello! Yes, I'm finally back! I've just been so busy, and then I lost the file so I had to restart, but I made it! Sorry if u've given up (I hope u haven't!)

O, btw, this one's untitled too!

Bye!


	17. Chapter 17:THe Kill

Chapter 17

"The Kill" 30 seconds to mars

What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah slammed the door behind her as she got into the car between Yuki and Kyo. Both seemed extremely thankful that she'd split them up. Yuki smiled at her

"You look beautiful Airah-chan: you even curled your hair!"

She nodded, grinning

"I decided that, since today was so special; why not? Better take any pictures now, though: won't last that long."

Yuki chuckled, putting his arm around her, which caused Kyo to twitch on the opposite side. She sighed

"You two are hopeless, aren't you? Oh well, I guess some things will never change."

Yuki sat silently beside, happy for one of the only times in his life. To see Airah sitting so happily beside him, with that smile he rarely saw…it just made him feel like things were right….And that he liked things this way.

"We're here!" Airah squealed getting out of the car. Her Aunt and cousins, her adoptive family, waited for her in the lobby. She ran up and hugged her aunt with a big grin plastered across her face.

"Come on, let's go eat: I'm starving!"

She hadn't eaten for about two days, because she was either too cranky or too tired. And now, she was almost literally starving (notice I say ALMOST). Yuki walked in behind her, with a smile on his pale face. But the smile flickered away when he saw something on Airah's shoulder. Her reached a hand towards a tightly wrapped bandage.

"Hey Airah…"

She turned around, still smiling

"Yeah?"

Her smile made him falter, and he put his hand down.

"Never mind…"

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kyo, however, knew that something was wrong by the way Yuki sat at the table later. He didn't want to talk to Yuki in front of all the others, so he made a slight gesture towards the bathroom. Yuki nodded and stood up.

"I have to go get a drink: I'll be right back."

No one even took notice as the silver haired boy walked away, in the exact opposite direction of the drink machines. After a couple of minutes, Kyo walked over to the bathroom after a brief explanation. Yuki, as he expected, was leaning against the doorway.

"Well, what the hell is wrong with you? You-you look weird." He added lamely. Yuki sighed and sat down in one of the conveniently placed chairs.

"Airah's arm: she's been lying to Hatori-san when he asks to check it because the bullet wound never healed. When I touched it, back when we were at the summer home, she pulled away because it hurt. I've noticed her wearing a bandage or band-aid over it since then, but never paid any attention to it. She never complains but…" Kyo noticed something he'd never seen in Yuki's eyes before: pain

"But why wouldn't she tell anyone? I mean, anyone who's my twin has to have at least a bit more sense than that."

Yuki didn't find it necessary to point out how little sense Kyo actually had. Instead, he just continued

"She doesn't want me to know about it. She knows we'd send her to Hatori-san straight away, that she'd be locked up again. She hates that."

Kyo hated to admit that Yuki was right, but he nodded

"Yeah, I guess that's one thing we hate in common. Let's just get back there: we can talk to her about it tomorrow. It's not as if she hasn't lived with it for almost a month as it is. She can obviously last another night"

Yuki wasn't looking up, but he nodded.

"You go first: I'll just follow after so it doesn't look suspicious."

Kyo shrugged, but slouched off towards the table where Airah sat with the others. He looked back at Yuki, who was still sitting, staring at his palms. He looked upset, and a bit confused, but that still didn't stop Kyo from hating him as always. He just…didn't hate him as much.

"Hey, Kyo-kun! Are you ready to eat?"

He shrugged again as he sat down in his cushioned seat. He let his gaze draw to her arm and, sure enough, there was a bandage. She'd made it as un-obtrusive as possible, but it was still there: she was still lying to them. Kyo watched her laugh and talk with her cousins as Yuki started walking back to his seat. They exchanged glances, and Yuki sat on Airah's other side. She smiled.

"Yuki-kun! You're back! Now we can eat"

Yuki gave her a fake half-smile, and nodded.

"Sorry for making you wait, Airah-san"

Airah stared at him, finally noticing that something was wrong

"Yuki-kun? Did something happen to you?"

He shook his head

"No, I'm fine. Let's eat"

She raised her eyebrows but didn't reply. Yuki smiled at her again as the waiter arrived to take their orders. Yuki got himself a small salad: he wasn't hungry …

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After dinner, Airah walked out with Yuki and her family. She wasn't sure which one to go home with. Yuki smiled

"Go with them Airah: their your real family. You haven't stayed with them for a while…"

She nodded, but added faintly

"But Akito…."

Yuki shrugged

"Hatori'll keep him occupied. He'll never even know you're back."

But she shook her head

"I'll go with you Yuki-kuin: I don't want to chance him again. He hates me, Yuki-kun, and he'll try to kill me" she added softly. Yuki Sighed

"All right. I'm sorry, Kinomi-san" he said to her aunt "But surely you understand."

The kindly woman smiled "Of course, Yuki-kun: please keep her safe"

Yuki didn't smile "Of course I will. I always try…." He mumbled sadly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The car ride back to Shigure's house was silent. It was as if a heavy curtain had been drawn around them, weighing them down. Yuki stared out the window silently , his purple eyes blank as he thought

_Airah's just like me…she never tells anyone anything, she keeps it locked up inside…that's why she always seems so lonely… _

A light touch on his shoulder caused him to look around. Airah had put her hand on his shoulder and was staring at him. He smiled and she rested her head down on his shoulder

"Thanks for everything, Yuki-kun"

He smiled back, "No problem, Airah-chan"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they were nearing the main house on their way home, Airah noticed something right away.

"Yuki-chan, look!"

A cloud of smoke had formed over the southern corner of the house, and there were flashes of red and blue light. Hatori stopped the car right away and Airah and Yuki followed him towards the gates. They opened immediately for them. Airah ran faster than both of them, and Yuki knew why: her old house was on that end. They broke through the last little grouping of trees in time to see that Airah's worst fears had been confirmed. Before Yuki could even catch up to her, she screamed and ran into the burning house. The firefighters didn't see her, and they doubted they could save her if they didn't know she was there. He put on a burst of speed on followed her in. Immediately, smoke clogged his throat and stung his eyes, but he couldn't stop until he found her. He covered his face with his blue sleeve and headed further into the burning building, towards the stairs. He tested each one, heading up towards the only sounds he could hear: a faint screaming and whimpering sound from Airah's old room. He ran down the length of the hallway and crashed down the flimsy door easily. A layer of soot fell down over him, turning his silvery hair a dark grey. He shook it out of his eyes and focused on the sounds. They were coming from behind the bed, the only place in the room where the flames had yet to reach. He ran as fast as he could and found Airah, clutching what looked like a large doll to her chest. Yuki bent over and shook her

"Airah-chan! Come on, we need to get out of here: I can't breathe very well, and I bet you can't either"

Airah nodded, but she gestured to the little girl she was clutching to her chest

"Jenny…we need to get her out too…"

Yuki bit his lip nervously, but nodded.

"She's going to have to either have you carry her or run: I can't do that"

Airah nodded, but her eyes filled with concern when Yuki collapsed to the ground in a coughing fit.

"Y-yuki-kun! Are you alright?"

He tried to nod, but his body stiffened as he coughed more. Airah started screaming

"Yuki-kun! Yuki-kun, you have to get up! Yuki-kun, please, please get up!"

Suddenly she heard bangs echoing through the house, and shouting

"I hear noise in here! Come on!"

Airah watched as the firefighters crashed into the room. Yuki was still coughing and gasping on the floor, and it was easy to tell that he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer…

"Please, help him!"

The firefighters nodded, and they clomped quickly over to the trio. They lifted each of them up, and Yuki fainted. The firefighters nodded at each other and began running back through the house towards the entrance, avoiding chucks of flaming wood as they ran. Finally, they shoved through the half-burned door…

&&&&&&&&

Yuki was swimming through the lands of unconsciousness as he heard a voice saying his name…

_Yuki…Yuki, come on…..open your eyes…._

He couldn't move. It felt as though his limbs were being weighed down by some heavy blanket. There was also a feeling of something on his face. His violet eyes fluttered open slowly and began to rove as he looked around.

Hatori stood over him, with a stethoscope in hand, talking to him softly. Yuki tried to speak, but found out that he couldn't: he was barely even breathing…

"You're awake….good…" Hatori said, but hushed Yuki as he tried to speak again "Please don't try to talk: it took us long enough to get you to breathe…"

Yuki just glanced around wildly, trying to find Airah. He couldn't see her anywhere. But his fear was soon quelled as Airah joined Hatori, looking at him with her aqua eyes wide in fright.

"Yuki-kun! Are you all right..?"

Yuki wanted to tell her that she should've been more worried about her family, but he still couldn't get his voice to work properly. Instead, he just reached out feebly for her hand. She took, only pausing to exclaim

"Yuki, you're burning up!"

Hatori nodded "We need to get him in to get proper treatment: otherwise, his illness will only get progressively worse."

Yuki just nodded slightly, and, finally regaining his ability to speech if only for a moment, whispered

"Airah…please…don't go…."

She nodded, and it was then that he noticed burns all the way up her left arm. He pointed to it limply…

"Oh, that…" she said, with a hollow laugh "it's nothing Yuki-kun…just rest, okay?"

He nodded, but whispered faintly before drifting away again

"_I love you…"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Hi! Been a long-ish time, but school started again, so I'm busy….

Please read and review! Arigato!

Kira-chan-


	18. Chapter 18: going under

Chapter 18

"Going Under" By Evanescence

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under   
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki opened his eyes to a very different scene the next morning. The room was stark white, and he could hear monitors beeping slowly. There was a mask on his face, and he breathed in the oxygen slowly. Hatori had fallen asleep in a chair next to the bed, but began to stir as Yuki tried to talk.

"Ah, Yuki-kun, you're awake!" he said, walking over. Yuki sighed and whispered one word

"Airah..?"

Hatori looked around "I'm not sure…she was here last night, but mumbled something about checking something…I sent Haru-kun after her a few hours ago…she's supposed to be going to a hospital…"

Yuki's eyes widened "Haru…was...here..?"

Hatori nodded "Along with most of the others, but they left later last night. Ayame stayed a bit longer, but I…got him out…"

Yuki tried to smile, but broke out into a fit of coughing that sent searing pain throughout his chest. Hatori stood up and tried to help Yuki by sitting him upright against the pillows. Yuki nodded his thanks but didn't try to speak anymore. His chest pained him so much that he felt like puking right there. He closed his eyes and clutched his chest. Hatori looked at him with his eyes full of pity. Nobody had seen Yuki this bad since he'd ran away 10 years ago. Right before he met Airah. Hatori didn't speak; he just watched Yuki until he calmed down enough to try to speak again.

"Airah…was she… hurt…?"

Hatori nodded slowly " Her left arm was burnt quite badly, but she wouldn't let me touch it until you were better. Then she ran off…"

Yuki bit his lip under the oxygen mask and groaned softly. That was the same arm as the old wound. That's why she'd ran away. They needed to get her back. Soon. She wasn't physically or emotionally stable…she'd probably do something….

He ripped off all the cords and before Hatori could even speak, he ran out the door. He made it surprisingly far before he collapsed back onto the ground. However, his mind told him that he had to get back up. Airah's life may have depended on it. Fighting back coughs, he stood himself back up and started off quickly back towards where Airah's old house. He could hear Hatori following, and then someone else joining in his shouts. Yuki finally was forced to stop when he felt his chest seizing up and his breath was too light: it made him dizzy. Hatori and Kyo ran up, the latter grabbing Yuki and turning him around.

"Yuki-kun, what on earth were you thinking? Why'd you run off like that: you could've seriously injured yourself!"

Kyo didn't say anything, but he guessed right away.

"It's Airah, isn't it?"

Yuki nodded as much as he could, but he couldn't breathe well enough to do anything more. He instead just pointed towards the direction he'd been traveling and tried to mime that Airah needed his help. Hatori stared at the pair of them and then, after calming Yuki down enough so he could breathe more easily and his lightheaded-ness went slightly away, asked

"Where is she?"

"This damn rat believes she's back by the old house." Kyo said, not even bothering to be nice to the sick Yuki "I say we check there first."

Hatori nodded "But you, Yuki-kun, are going back to the house: you can't be running around now. Come on, I'll help you back…"

"No…" Yuki protested feebly "I have to go find her…please…"

Hatori bit his lip, but the sight of Yuki sitting pitifully on the path, trying to stand back up, forced him to relent.

"Alright. But no more running. Come on."

The three of them set of at a quick-ish but steady pace towards the opposite side of the main house area.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Airah stood on the edge of a slight cliff over a stream near the edge of the property. She had tracks where tears had been steadily streaming since the fire. Her cheeks were dirty with ashes and smoke, but she hadn't bothered to wash it off. She didn't even if Yuki was alright: when she'd left, he'd been asleep, but Hatori still wasn't sure if he'd make it. But she knew he would: Yuki was stubborn, no matter how much of a pansy people thought he was. But still….

She shook her head and sunk it to her chest. If only she'd gone home with her family: they'd all be alive now. She and Jenny wouldn't have been the only survivors. She'd heard of survivor's guilt, but this seemed much worse: most people probably didn't have this kind of weight on her shoulders. She only had two people of her entire family still alive: Jenny, and her only real family member, Kyo.

Kyo…

What was he thinking right now? Had he gone to sleep yet, or was he sitting up, waiting for news? She knew her brother wouldn't be searching for her: he knew she liked to have time to think. Her arm was searing with pain, but if she let Hatori treat it, he'd see her other wound. He'd lock her back in a hospital until: well, for a long time, anyways. She moved her gaze over slightly and stared down at the stream at least 50 feet below her. She shivered. It was a long way to fall…

"So, I suppose falling doesn't seem quite fun, does it?"

She turned around and screamed quietly as a black haired man emerged from the bushes to her right…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki stopped against a wall, breathing heavily, as they approached the house. His chest was on fire, and his face felt like it was burning off. But he hadn't seen Airah yet, and he couldn't leave Hatori and Kyo to do it for him: he had to do this job himself. Hatori stopped next to him and held out an inhaler

"Here: if you're so set on following her, at least make it so you can last long enough."

Yuki took it and used it gratefully, then stood back up and walked off faster. He'd caught a glimpse of someone moving over towards the stream. He ran forward and he could hear Hatori and Kyo following closely behind. They ran until they reached the cliff and then stopped sharply…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What, no big welcome: I haven't seen you since our little boating trip to the late…."

Airah couldn't say anything as Akito swept over towards her in his usual kimono. He smiled devilishly and walked closer.

"So, Airah, how was your dinner? Terribly sorry about your family: such a tragedy…"  
"Then why are you smiling?" she spat, glaring at Akito with a deep, utter loathing. He laughed and trailed a finger along her cheek.

"You poor, put upon little girl: how about you take a little trip down to that stream yonder?"

She tried to push him away, but he kept pushing her back until her heels scraped the rocky egde.

"Why? Huh? Why are you doing this to me if by killing me you end this curse?"

"Do you think I would really let them live free?" He sneered "No. Instead, after you are dead, I will lock them all up until they die. They'll always belong to me, you hear!"

Airah hadn't expected that. She stared, nearly forgetting her predicament in light of Akito's newest injustice.

"No way…you can't do that…you can't!"

Akito shrugged "I believe I've shown you what I can do Many times, dear Airah. Goodbye"

He gave her a hard shove that sent her toppling off the edge of the cliff. She screamed as her hair streamed past her face on her way towards the ground and stream below.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki ran forward screaming with all his might as Airah disappeared over the edge. He grabbed Akito around the throat and dragged him down to the ground roughly. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he attempted to throttle Akito.

"You son of a bitch! Why?!"

Hatori pulled them apart as Kyo rushed over to the edge. Yuki fell sobbing to his knees as Akito laughed.

"You guys don't know anything! I control everyone in this family until you die, and I intend to do that!"

Hatori held him back as Kyo whispered so quietly it was almost lost in Yuki's gentle sbbing

"I don't see her…I think she's gone…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: This isn't the end! Don't worry!

Review please! Also, please find me chapter titles(have to be songs I can take parts of the songs from.)

BYE!

Kira-chan


	19. Chapter 19:I never told you etc

Chapter 19

"I Never Told You What I Do For A Living" by my chemical romance

And we'll love again, we'll laugh again  
We'll cry again and we'll dance again  
And it's better off this way  
So much better off this way

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki sat for a time on the ground while Kyo stared. But neither wanted to fight, neither even wanted to move. Kyo's eyes swam with tears as he stared over the edge, where his only remaining link to his family had gone. Yuki, however, had dry eyes. Instead, these purple orbs were filled with dark fury, and anger. He pushed himself up and, after a few deep breathes, took off down the road. Kyo, finally woken from his daze, sprinted after him towards the bottom of the cliff. Hatori had gone back to the house with Akito, where he promised to lock him up then come back. He'd also called 911, and the sirens were already approaching. But Yuki wanted to go first, to see if Airah was really…

He ran towards the edge of the stream, where a dark object could be seen. He slowed down, not sure if he really even wanted to walk over and see. But he had to. He had to know for himself. He ran over, coughing and gasping through tears. He knelt by her, his vision blurred.

"Airah…." He whispered softly, and touched her cheek softly. Her entire body was covered in dirt and bruises, and her black hair was fanned out on the ground. She'd fallen half in the water, which may've helped her slightly. He knelt closer, feeling for a breath or something like that. Suddenly, her chest began to rise slowly and he gasped. Kyo, who'd followed behind him asked

"Is she okay?"

Yuki nodded, too overjoyed to do anything else. She was alive. Oh, thank anything, she was alive! At least, she was for now.

"Kyo…could you go lead them here? Please…."

Kyo hadn't seen Yuki like this. Ever. He'd never even heard Yuki use his real name before. So instead he just nodded and ran off in the direction of the front gate.

Yuki, meanwhile, bent over Airah and watched her. Her eyes fluttered for a second and she looked up at his face.

"Airah!" he exclaimed, and she smiled slightly.

"Yuki…it's okay…..I'm fine…."

He nodded, but his eyes once again brimmed with tears as he sat over her. Her eyes closed and his eyes widened in alarm.

"Airah..!"

"I'm okay…just resting…" she whispered, lifting her hand as if to find something. He took it into his own hand and clenched it tightly. Uncertainly, he bent over and hugged her. Then, he bent in closer to her face. Finally, he could do the only thing he'd wanted to do in a while:

He kissed her. He kissed her, not knowing if he'd ever have a chance to do it again. It was him telling her the thing he'd wanted her always to know:

_I love you_…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hatori arrived to find Yuki kneeling beside Airah, his face pale and his entire body shaking. He looked half-dead, but he held onto himself in order to make sure she was safe. He had his fingers entwined in hers and his face was blank as Hatori approached with the paramedics behind him.

"Yuki-kun!"

Yuki looked up, and he said quietly "It's okay. I think she's all right."

Hatori paused, noticing the redness of Yuki's eyes and the hoarseness of his voice. Kyo followed behind him, and stopped as well.

"Come on, we need to get her to the hospital" Kyo said, not letting any emotion into his voice lest it show any of his fear or worry.

Yuki didn't move: instead, he turned back to Airah, as Paramedics swarmed around them. They lifted her onto a gurney, Yuki still clutching tightly onto her hand. They asked Yuki to let go, but instead he just shook his head and held onto her hand tightly as they lifted her into an ambulance. Yuki finally let go reluctantly as Hatori pulled him back.

"Come on, Yuki-kun: you need to come back to my office.

"But…Airah-san…." Yuki said quietly, staring after her as the ambulance doors began to close. Hatori pulled him away and sat him down. He nodded to the paramedics who sped away quickly, sirens blaring. Yuki just sat, his face burning and his head pounding. Suddenly, he became dizzy, and his body shook as he coughed and gasped. Hatori caught him as he began to fall to the ground, his eyes full of tears and his heart aching. He just wanted to see her…he wanted her to be with him forever…he wanted….

Hatori lifted Yuki up as he drifted off into unconsciousness….

&&&&&&&&&&&

_The sun….he stared out the window, watching the water lap upon the beach from his darkened room. Akito sat in the corner, watching in obvious amusement as Yuki stared off into the distance…_

"_Want to go out there, Yuki? You want to see the beach?"_

_Yuki nodded, his face slightly flushed with happiness. Akito smiled._

"_Come on, then: let's go outside."_

_Yuki couldn't believe! He ran out of the room in his hoodie and shorts without shoes on, and Akito following behind slowly, an evil smirk playing about his face. Such an easily pleased little fool…_

_Yuki, meanwhile, had already made it to the beach. He was surprised to see someone near the edge of the water, staring out at the lake. She was shorter, with black hair pulled up into two short pigtails. Her sweatshirt was green and blue with a pair of cargo shorts. Her feet, like his, were bare, and she had a black and white beaded anklet around her ankle. He paused about 10 feet away from her and made a small noise. She turned around sharply but when she saw him, smiled…._

"_Hey…"_

"_h-hey…" Yuki stammered, and she laughed._

"_Guess you guys don't say that much back here, do you? It's been a while since I've been to Japan…"_

_Yuki figured that out right away by her weird accent when she spoke Japanese. But he just smiled and said._

"_That's okay…I don't mind…I don't see much outside anyways…"_

_She looked confused for a moment, but then laughed lightly_

"_Me neither…didn't like anything back in America…"_

_America…this must've been that new girl Akito had been talking about! Ai…something or another…_

"_My names Airah, by the way…" she added, as if reading his mind. She held out her hand._

"_I'm…Yuki…." He said, and, smiling, she took his hand in hers and led him into the water. Yuki gasped slightly as the cold water lapped about their feet. She chuckled, pointing out to something on the water._

"_See that boat? That's my dad. Maybe you can meet him…." _

"_That'd be…nice…." Yuki said shyly. Airah stared off into the distance with a faraway look on her face. When she spoke, her voice was softer_

"_Are you part of the curse?"_

_Yuki was surprised._

"_Eh? What do you mean?"_

_She shrugged, but her eyes were still unfocused. _

"_My dad told me that I'm part of some curse. He mentioned you."_

"_Oh…" Yuki said "Yeah, I am…."  
She sighed and closed her eyes. But their silence was broken by a call from further down the shore._

"_Yuki! Come on, let's go walk!"_

_Akito waved at Yuki and sat tapping his foot as if he'd been waiting a long time. Yuki bit his lip, but said goodbye to Airah and left…_

_He was the last person to know her the way she was then…for that day, the accident happened. And Airah was never the same…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki's eyes flew open and he sat up, clutching his chest and coughing. Immediately, he felt someone touching his shoulders and pushing him down.

"Easy, Yuki-kun…"

He blinked at the black haired man above him.

"Hatori-san? What's going on?"

Hatori looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, shivering and whimpering. Are you all right?"

Yuki looked down, the flashback-dream coming back to him. HE nodded, but his mind rumbled and tumbled around. He couldn't get that image out of his head: Airah, holding out her hand to welcome him. The smile he'd never see again…

"Yuki-kun? How're you feeling?"

He jerked his head up. Hatori held out a fresh pair of clothes and Yuki's old inhaler.

"Um…okay, I guess…but, why the clothing…?"

Hatori nearly rolled his eyes

"Well, you do want to go see Airah-san, don't you?"

Yuki nearly flew out of bed. Of course: Airah was at the hospital! He had to go check on her! How could he have forgotten?!

He cursed himself as he ran out of the bathroom and, slipping on his shoes, outside and into Hatori's waiting car. ..

Hi! I'm back. I didn't want to many ppl (sarcasm) held in suspense. If they'd ever, oh, I don't know, REVIEW?!?!?!?!Sorry.

Evil moment.

Kira-chan-


	20. Chapter 20: Breath

Chapter 20 (yay!)

Breath By Breaking Benjamin

I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating.

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki nearly ran into the hospital where Airah was staying. It was the same one she always stayed at when she got herself into stupid situations. The nurse at the desk smiled at him as he walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Sohma: room 222, as usual."

Yuki nodded at her and, with Hatori following behind, walked as quickly as he could towards the room. When they arrived, Yuki immediately walked over to the bed. It was a familiar sight, yet somehow it made him nervous. She'd been in and out of hospital's or Hatori's office for a while now, so it was no shock to see her back. But still….this time seemed different….it seemed too surreal…

"Yuki-kun? I'm going to leave for a while: you can stay here if you want…."

Yuki nodded as he kneeled next to Airah's bed. Her face and arm were bandaged and he could see a bulge around her normally skinny body. He'd heard Hatori mention something about a few ribs being broken before. He sighed. Poor Airah. Everything just seemed to go wrong with her, and with them. All he wanted was to protect her. He felt tears begin to slide down his cheeks. It was all he wanted: Airah to be safe, and happy…

He stared at her face and his tears turned to sobs. It hurt, but not as much as the thought of Airah not surviving…of him being alone…

He grasped her hand in his as he sat next to her…not sure what to do…but soon he drifted off, kneeling by her side, tears dried to his pale cheeks…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hatori came back a couple hours later, with Kyo and Haru trailing along. They decided to come along when he came to update at Shigure's house. Kyo avoided any contact with people since the accident, so he wanted to check up on Airah and that damn rat… Haru just tagged along for Yuki, and because he thought that something he'd done may've made it worse. Especially since Hatori mentioned the gunshot wound…

They arrived at the hospital in silence, with Hatori in the lead. The nurse whispered something in Hatori's ear that made his eyes widen and he whispered back to the nurse fiercely. She nodded, and then he grabbed the papers from her and turned back to them.

"Let's go, boys…"

Kyo was surprised at the slightly sad tone in Hatori's voice. "What did she say to you?" he asked.

Hatori didn't reply as they set off towards the room, and Kyo began to worry more. Hatori never got like this. He was always so calm….he couldn't stand it!

"Hatori, what the hell did they tell you?!"

Hatori stopped and the two boys stopped with him.

"They had to do an MRI on Airah-san, because of the fall, and…"He stopped, sounding unsure, "they found something…they're not sure what it is, but…it's in an essential part of the brain, the part that controls the body's functions… they aren't sure what will happen…"

Kyo and Haru stared at each other, too shocked to speak. Hatori just resumed walking silently and they followed. Finally, Haru spoke for the first time.

"So, does Yuki-chan know?"

Hatori shook his head.

"I don't think we should…she's really sensitive about telling Yuki-kun things like that…she hates him worrying…"

"But he deserves to know" Haru said, and Hatori just shrugged

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They entered the room quietly, and Hatori smiled sadly. Yuki had fallen back asleep, kneeling next to the bed and clutching Airah's hand tightly. Kyo stopped in the doorway while Haru made a small noise.

"He must've been tired…he pushed himself so much to come here…"

Kyo stared at Yuki, his thoughts confused. He'd never taken a good look at Yuki before, his thoughts being too clouded over in hatred, but now that he did, Yuki just looked…pitiful. His usually combed hair was tangled from sleep, and there were tear tracks down his cheeks. He had several cuts on his face that must've been stinging like crazy, and his breathing seemed short and choppy. Hatori had walked over and grabbed Yuki up gently.

"He shouldn't be sleeping like that…he'll only hurt himself more."

Haru nodded, and grabbed a blanket from the shelf

"Here"

Hatori nodded and, after setting Yuki in one of the armchairs, pulled the blanket over him. Then they sat there in awkward silence, the only sound being the beeping of the monitors and Airah's gentle breathing behind the oxygen mask on her face….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki woke up the next morning with his limbs aching and his head pounding. At first, he wondered where he was, but then the memories rushed back to him and he nearly flung himself out of the chair. However, he felt himself being held back by two strong hands. He looked up to see a surprised black and white haired teen above him.

"Haru…-kun?" he said, shocked at how quiet and raspy his voice was. He'd have to be more careful: last time it'd gotten that bad, he'd been tied down to a chair for a week with an oxygen mask until he could breathe by himself. He'd also been at the same, weak emotional state then too. Haru, however, smiled down at him sadly.

"Good morning, sleepy-san."

"Morning? Already?" Yuki mumbled, and Haru laughed quietly

"Of the next day actually. You've slept about 36 hours now…"

Yuki's eyes widened.

"Really?" he paused, turning towards Airah as Haru nodded.

"She's fine, Yuki-kun: A broken arm, two cracked ribs, and a broken leg, but still-she's breathing better already and the doctors say that she should make it through okay."

Yuki smiled miserably "I know…she's so much stronger willed than me…I-I just…I can't…"

Haru nodded again, and sat on the arm of the chair as Yuki turned away.

"It's okay, Yuki-chan- It's not your fault Akito's trying to hurt her…nothing you could've done would've helped her…"

Yuki shook his head "There are so many things I wish I could've done to help her, Haru-kun…it's my fault she's in this mess anyways…right from the beginning…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_It was a day after the beach incident, and Yuki had been staring out the window all night as the police cars and coast guard patrolled the lake. He hadn't seen the little girl…Airah, since the day before. He knew something must've happened to her dad: he was the one he'd seen when Akito'd gone out on the boat after Yuki had gone back inside for a nap…and now, he felt that he needed to help her, to protect her…he just wanted to see her bright aqua eyes once more, and to talk with her…he hadn't realy talked to anyone in a long time…everything was just small noises and gestures to him…in his closed up, box world…._

"_Um, I-Y-Yuki-kun?"_

_He turned to see Airah standing by the door, still dressed in the same clothing he'd seen her in earlier…he himself had changed into a kimono he wore when he was in the house, because Akito wanted them to match…and he couldn't say no…_

"_H-hey…" he stuttered, finding it hard to speak after such a long time of mute silence…but with her, it seemed to come so easily…but just as he began to talk, Akito walked into the room…_

"_Yuki? Who's th-oh, Airah-san…terrible thing about your father-first drowning ever on this lake, did you know? Too bad: seemed like a nice. Man. Anyways, leave me alone with Yuki, will you? I need to talk to him…"_

_She nodded quickly, and ducked out swiftly, but he knew she hadn't gone far: he could hear her ducking into one of the rooms. He wished he knew which one…_

"_Why?!" Akito exploded suddenly "Why did you let…_**HER**_ into our room?! WHY?!"_

_Yuki felt his face getting warmer as it always did when he got upset…and he wasn't even sure why Akito seemed so angry…I mean, what was wrong with her? Wasn't she a zodiac member too? She'd said-_

"_DON'T IGNORE ME! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO QUIET!? YOU'RE SO STUPID!"_

_Yuki bit his lip to keep himself from crying…But a sudden shrill voice caused him to jump_

"_Why are _**YOU**_ doing this to him? Yuki-kun isn't stupid!"_

_Airah had returned, but, instead of looking scared like she should've been, she looked angry…_

"_Please…don't…" he said quietly and Akito rolled his eyes _

"_Oh look: the mouse speaks!"_

_Airah looked at Yuki kindly and said "It's okay: that's not the truth Yuki-kun…you're really nice, not stuid at all….and you don't seem that quiet to me…"_

"_JUST SHUT UP!" Akito screeched, launching himself at her. However, as luck would have it, one of Akito's caretakers walked in and held him back. Yuki scurried off into the corner and curled up into a ball and did what he did best: locked him back up inside himself…_

_&&&&&&&&&&_

"So what?" Haru said after Yuki relayed this little confrontation to him. Yuki raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? He only tried to hurt her the first time, and many times afterwards, for saying something about me…"

"That doesn't make it your fault Yuki-kun…she was just in a bad mood because her father just died! It's nothing about you, Yuki-kun…"

"Yes, it IS!" Yuki snapped "Okay? If She hadn't met me, I bet she wouldn't be in here right now…"

"no" Haru said, trying to calm Yuki down "She'd be _dead…_Don't you see, Yuki-chan: you saved her LIFE back there! And many times before!"

Yuki didn't reply: instead, he stood up and walked over to her bed. He took her good hand in his and whispered gently…

"What if I said that I could've prevented the car accident that started all this?"

Hello! Somewhat cliffie ending, I guess…

Read! REVIEW!

Kira-chan


	21. Chapter 21: Breakdown

Chapter 21

Breakdown By Daughtry

Well, I'm sitting alone thinking about it all over coffee.  
And still crowdin' my space are the things you still hold against me.  
You cannot save me.

Well, it's not the time to breakdown.  
It's not the time to breakdown.  
It's not the time to break up this love,  
Keep it together now.  
It's not the time to break.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haru blinked "W-what?"

Yuki nodded silently "I never told anyone but…yeah, I was there…I'd followed her after she left the main house. I was concerned…" he could hear Yuki suck in a shaky breath "and I just…saw it coming…I saw her stop in the middle of the street to catch her breath…I yelled at her but…it was all over too fast…"

Haru could see Yuki begin to tremble and shake as he stared down at Airah. But by some remarkable force didn't cry. Haru knew he was holding it all in. It was why he was this way…

"Yuki-chan…why didn't you go and tell someone..?"

Yuki turned around and stared at Haru with a Blank violet stare…

"I couldn't…I was scared, Haru-kun…"

"But it would've been better if you'd told someone, wouldn't it? You could have told them what kind of car did it, or who, or just stop lying to her…" Haru said levelly, not wanting Yuki to escalate, but he did anyways.

"Yes, I'm a wimp, okay?! Everyone knows that I'm too stupid to do anything about something, or to fight for myself, or to even save my fucking girlfriend!!"

Kyo walked in right at that moment and joined Haru in surprise.

"Wha…Yuki-kun…" Haru said slowly as a response to Yuki's unusual cussing.

"Just get out of my way: I'm leaving."

"I can't let you do that "Hatori said, from the doorway. He looked only slightly shocked at Yuki's outburst, but seemed more firm and calm now as he stood firmly in the doorway...

"I have to" Yuki said savagly, attempting to push past Haru and Hatori on his way out. "I can't stay here: I'll only cause her more pain…"

"No it won't" even Yuki turned in surprise to see Kyo, who had spoken, staring down at Airah, and then at Yuki.

"I-it won't" he repeated hesitantly "because she…loves you, Yuki-kun…i-if you weren't here, she told me that she would've…killed herself…m-many years ago…"

"Or been killed" Yuki said in response, seemingly ignoring Kyo's comment "As I told Haru-kun: it's my fault everything's happened. From the first time I met her…"

"But it wasn't" Haru added, trying to stay calm as Yuki sat and beat himself down "Yuki-kun, you need to see that: think of what you've done for each other! You can't just leave her, only to cause her even more pain by causing some upon yourself. "

Yuki didn't reply, but instead shoved Hatori aside and stalked down the hall. They stared at his back, and Haru sighed

"This isn't good…what if Airah-san wakes up before he decides to come back?"

"If he does" Hatori sighed "Someone needs to go after him…he can't be doing that, not now…"

"I'll go" Haru said softly, and without another word followed Yuki out the door as he left the hospital and walked away towards the main house…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki didn't know what to do. He felt so lost, and helpless, having finally revealed the one secret he'd resolved never to reveal and now…if Airah knew, she was bound to hate him…why did he leave her that day, and just run back home? Why couldn't he have gone back for her and taken her to the hospital right away? All the questions he'd blocked out for the past two months rushed back to him, and tormented him slowly until he couldn't take it. He stopped at a corner near the Sohma house and waited, watching the traffic. Maybe if he died…everything would be set right…Airah would be able to live a happier, longer life without him, and she could go off to live somewhere else away from Akito, and find someone else to love her…yes, all that equation needed was him, out of the picture…he wondered…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haru stopped after running to catch up to Yuki. He was stuck at an intersection, and didn't know which way to turn. Yuki ran too fast, even when he had breathing troubles. But one way lead to the main house, and he wasn't sure Yuki had the guts to go near there. But suddenly, he heard a car screech, and sprinted off in the same direction. He hoped that Yuki hadn't done anything stupid to himself…

"Yuki-kun!" he called in relief, seeing Yuki standing in the middle of the street. He stared back at him and then began to sprint back along the road. The cars honked angrily at the teenager running in the middle of the road, but he could see that Yuki didn't pay attention. Instead, he ran faster, moving closer to the middle of the lane. Finally, he collapsed to his knees. He couldn't go on anymore. Maybe now someone would hit him…to end his pitiful excuse for a life…until he felt something dragging him back to the sidewalk and waving on a couple of cars that had stopped to watch him.

"Yuki, what were you thinking?"

"I wanna die…" Yuki said, not wanting to talk about it. But Haru did.

"Why? Why can't you see that it's not your fault, Yuki-kun? You're so absorbed in your self-hate to see anything outside it…"

"Her life would be better without me…she's only staying in Japan because of me…" Yuki said quietly, but let Haru pull him up onto a nearby bench. As Yuki suddenly felt a sudden chill, Haru took off his fur-collared coat and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Thanks…" Yuki mumbled, but Haru shrugged

"At least you're being normal now. Seriously, you were acting scary back there"

"I know" Yuki said sighing "But I can't do it, Haru-kun…she's been in too many accidents lately…this past few days being the worst…I mean, If she hadn't gone home with me, she'd most likely be with me back home right now…"

"You didn't do anything, Yuki-kun" Haru repeated for what seemed to be the millionth time. "She didn't want to go back because of Akito, not because of you."

"You don't get it! SHE LOVED ME! SHE CAN'T! I CAN ONLY HURT HER!"

Haru shook his head and disbelief, trying not to raise his voice back.

"But that's why she's still alive! It's her love for you that keeps her going! SHE LOVES YOU TOO!"

Yuki just flung me off, but Haru grabbed onto his arm before he can get far. He glared at Haru, his Dark purple eyes contrasted sharply with his unusually pale skin. Haru sighed, but he didn't let go of Yuki's arm.

"Come back with us. At least until she wakes up."

Yuki's shoulders drooped in defeat, and Haru began to lead him back to the hospital. But Yuki shrugged away.

"What?" Haru questioned.

"Take me home. I just want to go home now."

Haru raised a questioning eyebrow, but turned the other way and led Yuki back home.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Yuki went to school. Holidays were over, and he didn't want to miss any more school than he had since Airah's first accident two months ago. And so, he woke up at 5:30 and, before going to the school, stopped by the Hospital.

Airah was in the same condition, although she seemed more peaceful now. He was glad no one was at the hospital to see him cry as he sat on the edge of the bed, gazing at her pale face. Five minutes later, he looked up at the clock and, realizing he was going to be late, wiped his sleeve across his eyes and walked out of the hospital sadly.

If only there was some way for him to help her. To make her better, to save her from the world…

Yuki kicked a pole in anger, soon regretting it as pain shot up his leg. Limping, he walked up to the school to see a worried Tohru standing with the others in front of the gate.

"Sohma-kun! Thank goodness you're okay! "

He smiled one of his fake smiles at her before turning to walk into the school. Before he got far, however, he felt someone tugging on his arm. It was Haru.

"Hey, you okay today?"

Yuki shrugged, but he knew Haru could see through it easily. It didn't help that he coughed roughly at that exact moment. Haru took advantage of this and pulled Yuki up bride style. Yuki, blushing, immediately protested.

"Haru wha-what are you DOING!?"

Haru smiled "The Prince shouldn't strain himself walking all the way upstairs to the top floor. And so I, your loyal man, shall take thee up."

"You're nuts" Yuki grumbled, but Haru's grin just broadened.

"Indeed."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kyo walked out of the classroom for lunch, but changed course when he noticed a flash of silver heading up to the roof. He followed, curious to see why the school prince wanted to go up there. He followed as Yuki went over and sat on one of the ledges near the edge. Kyo tried to stay quiet as he walked over, but stupidly tripped over a piece of metal lying on the ground. Yuki turned quickly, wiping his sleeve across his eyes for the second time that day. Kyo watched in silence, but was surprised to see the usually strong prince coming up here to cry…maybe he'd done it before and he'd not noticed. There was a lot he hadn't noticed before about Yuki. He stared at the silver haired boy thoughtfully as Yuki glared.

"Whaddya want, stupid cat."

Kyo blinked, "N-nothing! What the hell are you doing up here anyways?!"

"Nothing" Yuki replied coldly. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going down to the nurse."

"Why?" Kyo asked without thinking, then adding "damn rat."

Yuki just turned back from the door, and said "I'm going home. I don't feel well."

"Then maybe you should've stayed home! You're gonna get worse if you stay!"

Yuki slammed the door as Kyo blushed at his own niceness. Maybe seeing Yuki with Airah after she fell made him realize how much he'd changed from when he'd known him before. He wasn't just the rat anymore: he was Yuki Sohma.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well" the nurse said as Yuki sat on the chair in her office "I'm surprised you're even AT school today. Did you realize that you have a fever of 104?"

"No…" Yuki replied tiredly, closing his eyes. "I just want to go home really…"

She smiled "I heard about the tragedy at your house last night….the poor family…wasn't the one girl your girlfriend, Airy or something like that? Someone mentioned it last night in the teacher's lounge…"

"Yes…" Yuki said, groaning" now can I please just go home?"

She smiled and handed him a slip of paper.

"Here: Hope you feel better, honey."

He smiled fakely and nodded, then checked out and began to walk towards the hospital. He'd been worried all day, and he just wanted to see her again…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: weird chapter, I guess….and a weird place to stop…oh well…

HI! 4 or so more chapters to the first part of this story! Yay!

Kira-chan


	22. Chapter 22: How I disappear

Chapter 22

How I disappear BY MCR

And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.

Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I thought I'd choke on figure out.  
I'm really not so with you anymore.  
I'm just a ghost,  
So I can't hurt you anymore,  
So I can't hurt you anymore.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki stayed home from school the rest of the week. He didn't have the willpower to face the world. Hatori came by on Friday to check up on him and to tell him some news he hoped would cheer the poor teen up.

"Yuki-kun?" he called, knocking on his door. When Yuki didn't reply, Hatori walked right in. Yuki was still sleeping, even though it was two pm. Hatori smiled softly, but shook the sliver haired boy gently.

"Yuki-kun…come on, wake up…"

Yuki blinked his eyes open and shot up.

"Sorry! What time is it?"

"Two" Hatori said with a small smile and Yuki raised his eyebrows

"Really?"

Hatori nodded as Yuki rubbed his eyes.

"I have good news for you" he said as Yuki cocked his head.

"Have you gone to the hospital yet today?" he asked, and Yuki shook his head

"Been asleep since last night: why?"

Hatori smiled "I suggest you do. That's all I'm going to say for now. Get ready and meet me in the car."

Yuki flung himself out of bed as soon as Hatori left the room and pulled on a white button up shirt and a pair of black pants before running out to the car.

&&&&&&&&&&&

He walked quickly up to Airah's room to see two people already in there. One turned out to Be Tohru as she turned and waved

"Sohma-kun! Come on in here!"

He walked in with mixed apprehension and confusion, but they both melted away into joy when he saw two wide Blue-green eyes filling with tears as he walked through the door.

"Yuki-chan!"

"Airah-chan!" he gasped, running over towards the bed and gently grasping her in his arms. She smiled through her tears.

"Oh, Yuki-kun…I'm so glad to see you…"

"Me too…you don't know how hard it was to see you there….not knowing if you'd live…." Yuki whispered, and Airah nodded.

"I'm sorry….but I'm back now….I'm okay…"

He smiled at her ironic words, but didn't reply. He knew that both Tohru and Kyo were watching from the doorway, but he didn't care. Airah was awake. She was awake.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"So" Airah said when they were alone again "How have you been? I mean, after the fire, I wasn't sure about you…you know, being okay…you scared me back there"

"I could say the same of you" Yuki replied softly, and she shrugged

"But the good thing is is that we're both okay now…although there are a few things Haru-kun said that I'd like to talk about…."

"Such as...?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, something about you standing in the middle of the street trying to get run over…"

Yuki blanched

"Er…."

She crossed her arms, tapping her finger and raising one eyebrow. Yuki sighed

"It-it was nothing…I was just…tired…and emotionally unstable…"

"No…REALLY…" she said, rolling her eyes. "But still, it's so unlike you…Haru-kun said you were acting really odd…"

"Haru-kun should mind his own business…" Yuki grumbled, and Airah stared at him thoughtfully.

"Yuki-kun…"

He sighed and put his head in his hands

"I'm sorry…I should know better…"

She smiled and patted him on the back

"It's okay…just don't do it again….okay?"

"Yeah…okay…" he nodded and she winked

"Just thought I'd make sure….now, to something more serious."

"What?" Yuki asked, looking back up at her. She turned away

"I-I don't know how to say this, b-but…I th-think I'm going to move back to America"

Yuki jerked forward in surprise

"W-what?!"

She still didn't look him the eye, but nodded.

"I-I'm going to move back. After the funeral. I'm sorry"

Yuki stared at her speechless…then stood up and walked away and out into the hallway before stopping and taking his anger out on the wall…

_Dammit…._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: short chapter. But only about three more t'go!

Kira-chan


	23. Chapter 23:Angels

Chapter 23

Angels By Within Temptation

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"What the hell was that?" Kyo said as Yuki stormed out of the hospital and Haru, who had joined them, stared after Yuki thoughtfully

"I believe for the answer to that question, we'll have to ask the source…"

Kyo raised his eyebrow, but then it dawned on him and set off towards Airah's room and opened the door to find her propped up against the pillows with her one un-broken knee pulled up to her face . Her hand covered her eyes and it looked like she was crying. In fact, she was…

"Airah-san?"

She looked up, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, reminding Kyo eerily of Yuki earlier that week. Clearing his throat, he asked

"What did you tell him?"

She turned and looked out the window with a sad smile on her face

"Something I think I shouldn't have. Kyo…" she paused, turning to look back at him "I think I'm going to go back to America…"

Kyo blinked

"Wh-what?"

She nodded, now staring at her hands

"I-I thought it would be better: Yuki-kun and I could get on with our lives, without having to worry about watching each other's backs."

"B-but…" Kyo stuttered, seeing in his mind's eye Yuki last week…

"_Yes, I'm a wimp, okay?! Everyone knows that I'm too stupid to do anything about something, or to fight for myself, or to even save my fucking girlfriend!!"_

"But Yuki-kun doesn't think that…he needs you here for…moral support…" he finished weakly.

Airah looked at him curiously for a second, surprise then dawning on her face

"You said his name!" she said, smiling, and Kyo blushed.

"Uh, well, we've, uh, talked a, er, little…"

She laughed and gave him a squeezing hug.

"Arigato, futago-san" (futago-twin)

He smiled, his face flushing

"Ah, you're welcome, I guess…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sohma-kun! Wait up!"

Yuki turned to see Haru and Tohru running up behind him and slowed down, feeling his anger simmering down at her arrival. She frowned as she stared at him.

"Sohma-kun?"

He smiled at her, but sighed

"Hello, Honda-san…"

"Are you alright? I--Kyo-kun called me while we were running after you…he-he told us what she said. I'm so sorry for you, Sohma-kun."

He shrugged nonchalantly, but didn't reply. Haru also was silent, as he stared at Yuki thoughtfully. Tohru hesitated before continuing.

"Sohma-kun…you really shouldn't worry….I mean, she's only doing this so that you two can stay together! She wants you to stay safe, but she also wants to be with you. This is the only way-"

"it isn't the only way" Yuki cut in, and Tohru became flustered

"Ah, no, that's, n-not what I meant! I-"

"I know what you meant, Honda-san…I'll see you tonight: I have to get to school for a student council meeting."

It was true, but not until 6pm…it was only 3…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kyo walked home, still slightly blushing from Airah catching him being nice to Yu-that damn rat!

"Kyo-kun!"

Tohru and Haru sat on a bench waiting for the bus to get home. She waved him over and, smiling, he joined them.

"Where's Yuki?"

Haru's eyes widened, as did Tohru's, but she just replied.

"He, ah, had to go to school…student council meeting…"

"Hn" he replied, even though he knew it wasn't until that night. Yuki could take care of himself. He was a big boy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki walked along the streets after stopping by the house and getting dressed in his uniform. His bag was hooked on his elbow, and his finger tapped impatiently. He wanted to get to school, where Manabe could take his mind off all his troubles with his raucous attitude. Sighing, he checked his watch again. 4:30. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. This was taking way too long.

"Ohayo, Yun-yun!"

He turned to see a boy with black, messy hair and a black wristband waving at him: Kakeru Manabe.

"Ohayo, Manabe-kun" he said, sighing again, and Manabe cocked his head.

"What's wrong, Yun-yun?"

Yuki shrugged, but Kakeru just rolled his eyes.

"I know something's wrong: cummon, you can tell me…"

Yuki raised his eyebrow, but Kakeru snorted

"Don't shrug at me, Mr. President. Here, let's go sit over there and you can talk about it. You'll feel a lot better when you do"

Yuki nodded, and followed the Ayame-reminiscent boy towards a secluded area at the center of the school yard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So" Manabe said when they sat down on the stairs, "what's buggin' ya?"

Yuki sighed,

"I don't know where to begin…I guess it all started when I started going out with Airah-san…"

"That black haired girl that came to school a couple of days last month?"

Yuki smiled and nodded. "yeah…she had some…problems so she couldn't come to school for a while…

"anyways, I met her when I was younger…but right after her father died, she moved back to America for a few years before coming back to live with her mother…."

"Her mother?" Kakeru asked curiously "Why didn't she move in with her before?"

Yuki closed his eyes "Because her mother didn't even know she existed. She was told that Airah-san had died at birth."

"Sad!" Kakeru said, sounding so much like a girl it made Yuki chuckle softly.

"Yeah, I guess…but her mother had another child anyways: she didn't think much about her until, when Airah was about seven, she learned about her mom…she soon came back to find her.

"Her mother, needless to say, was overjoyed…she took her in immediately…that's how I knew she was back…"

"And what does this have to do with now?" Manabe asked, and Yuki rolled his eyes

"Shut up, or I'll stop talking"

"Okay, okay, my lips are sealed…" the gay-sounding teen said, sighing. "Continue"

"Thank you. So then, after I saw her again, I immediately tried to escape the confines of the main house of the Sohma family. I'd lived there with the head of the family, and he hated her. He wouldn't let me see her.

"Finally, my friend Haru persuaded my cousin, Shigure-san, to take me in. She came over to visit a couple times as soon as she learned I was out…we became close. But I knew it was too good to last…

"One month later, her mother died too…and then she changed…she became more fake, less like herself…and as she did I…I believe I did too…"

At the last statement Manabe twitched but didn't respond, and Yuki was grateful: if he stopped now, he probably wouldn't be able to continue, because this was all things he'd never told anyone, and he was pretty sure Airah hadn't either.

"After that, I barely saw her. I never even knew that she went to the private girls school right next door until I saw her, walking in with her new guardian: her aunt, Kinomi-san."

"Wait: BOTH her parents are dead?" Kakeru interrupted, and Yuki nodded. "Wow I-I guess I wouldn't have thought of that, about her…"

"That's what she wants" Yuki said bitterly "But she's become better since middle school, when we started going out."

"Ah, so now we get to the interesting part. Ah, sorry!" he whimpered as Yuki shot him an evil death glare."Please continue your somber tale"

Yuki scowled, but continued

"As I said, we started going out in middle school. I was just old enough to be learning about the whole idea of dating and such, so I was confused. I didn't know what to call my feelings for her, because I'd never known this love they described. But when she asked me out one day while we walked home from school, I guess I realized that that's what it must've been: real love"

Again Kakeru looked as if to burst in, but Yuki just continued

"But now I see that it couldn't have been: love shouldn't hurt. People shouldn't be hurt because of love they have for someone. And that's all I've done to her.

"That's not what it seems like to me" Kakeru said putting his hands behind his head and standing up. Yuki blinked in shock

"Wh-whaddya mean 'not what it seems like' to you?"

Kakeru shrugged "It just doesn't seem like it to me: it seems more like you two love each other so much that you don't know how to handle it."

Yuki stood up, clenching his fists.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yuki-kun, you guys just need to think less about each other and more about your own feelings."

"I-we do not! I think about her all the time!"

"That's what I'm saying! If you thought more about yourselves, there'd be less need for the constant watching over each other, and more for love."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Yuki snapped "But I guess if that's the way it seems to everyone else, it's a good thing she's going away!"

Kakeru cocked his head "Going? Where?"

Yuki growled in annoyance at the fact that he could be so calm, but answered anyways somewhat quieter.

"To America. Maybe for good. She wants to keep me safe."

"Then tell her to stay! Yuki-kun, you can't just let her go! She loves you, and you love her too!"

"I know that! Why is that all anyone can tell me these days!?"

Nary, Yuki stormed off towards the school leaving Kakeru behind, smiling.

"He seems to be feeling better already. Ah, Kakeru-chan, you're so good…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I know, really random addition to the story, but I needed to get some points across…

Anyways, hi! Review! Only a couple more chapters of this first part to go!

Kira-chan


	24. Chapter 24: Cancer

Chapter 24

Cancer By MCR

That if you say (if you say)  
Goodbye today (goodbye today)  
I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)

'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yuki-chan!"

Yuki smiled as Airah waved from the bed, her right arm in a sling, the left one bandaged all the way down to the wrist. She grinned.

"Guess what? It turns out I didn't actually break my leg! I can at least walk now. Just have to wait for the arm, and the two broken ribs, and the burns…."

Yuki smiled "That's good to hear."

"Um…" she said nervously "listen, Yuki-kun, I'm….I'm sorry…I shouldn't have sprung that on you like that…"

"Its fine" Yuki interjected quickly, before Airah could get herself worked up again. "You're allowed to do what you think is right. I'm not going to stop you."

She grinned, and held her arm out and he hugged her gently.

"Thanks, Koibito-san" (Koibito-boyfriend)

Yuki blushed, but continued hugging her. He didn't even realize he was crying until she gasped

"Yuki-kun? Are you okay?"

"Please don't leave" he whispered, sounding childish, but he didn't care: he didn't want her to leave. He wanted to be with her, to protect her. However, she just smiled and said.

"I know…but I have to…for you AND me…."

"But why? Can I not protect you enough?" he said, raising his head and staring into her eyes, furious tears of self-hate boiling over in his eyes. She quickly shook her head, waving her hands out in front of her nervously.

"N-no, that's not it at all: I just want to make sure you can be safe….if I leave, you can be…"

"It's all right" Yuki cut in, sighing, "I understand. You do what you want. I'll be fine."

"No you won't. Yuki…I really don't want to do this-"

"Then don't"

"…but I have to" She finished despite Yuki's interjection. "Listen, Yuki-kun…when I leave, I need you to promise me something"

"What?"

She tilted his head so he stared directly into her eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay? I was really scared when Haru told me what you were trying to do before…please, Yuki-kun…"

He stared at her, his violet eyes downcast and sad, but he nodded.

"I'll be okay….just go…."

She smiled, and hugged him again.

"Thank you, Yuki-chan….I love you"

"I love you too…" Yuki whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was two days later: the funeral of Airah's Aunt and 3 cousins. She had her knee wrapped up tightly for the sprain, and her arm still in a sling, but her ribs had started healing, and she was well enough to go home. Yuki came over to the hospital to get her ready and pick her up, bringing with him her only remaining cousin, Jennifer.

"Ai-chan!" she squealed, running up and grasping Airah's legs as she stood in the doorway.

"Hello, Jen-chan" she said grinning and hugging the little girl back. Yuki watched with a slight smile at the homely scene, and Airah smiled up at him.

"So, are we leaving?"

He nodded, handing her the black dress and boots that she'd asked for. She already had her hair combed and half of it was tied up and curled. She also had taken the liberty to put on eyeliner and black nail polish.

"Going Goth?" Yuki whispered, raising an eyebrow, and she laughed.

"I guess. Come on, let's get going. Just let me get dressed, and we can go."

Grabbing her one crutch, she hobbled over to the bathroom and shut the door. Yuki sat silently, until he felt a tug on his arm.

"Nii-san?"

He blushed slightly at the little blond girl's remark, but shook his head and smiled.

"Yes?"

Jennifer grinned

"I like you: you're very nice. Would you really be my big brother?"

Blushing more furiously, Yuki nodded.

"Sure, Jen: I'd love too"

She smiled, and hugged his knees. He held her away a little so he wouldn't transform, but let her hug him anyways: he liked the feeling of being an older brother. He felt regret that hadn't allowed Ayame this…even if it was a little late in coming…

"You guys ready to go?"

He jerked up at Airah's voice as she hobbled across the room towards them. Still blushing, he nodded.

"You look…beautiful" he said, and she did. Goth looked good on her, with her knee length, lace-and- ruffle-skirt-with-black-corset-top dress and knee high, chunky heeled black boots. IT was her turn to blush as she flattened the skirt down nervously.

"AH, y-yes, I guess…although, I should've thought before wearing these boots: it's harder to walk."

"I'll help" Yuki smiled, and without asking, scooped her up in his arms. She shrieked quietly

"W-what are you DOING!? PUT ME DOWN!"

He smiled, but didn't reply. Instead, he just began walking.

"Come on, Jennifer-san—let's go."

Airah blushed furiously, but didn't fight back, because she knew what he was doing: cheering her up. HE always did it so well…she hadn't even had to fake a smile…

_Thank you…Yuki-kun…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The funeral was a somber affair, and Yuki quickly realized how popular the kind Kinomi-san was: the temple was packed with family, friends, and people he'd never seen before. He also heard some English, which made sense: Kinomi was originally from America. That's why Airah and her father had gone to America to live when she was born.

"Sohma Yuki-kun?"

He looked up from where he sitting in the corner. Someone stood in the middle of the room, who looked strangely familiar.

"Hello, Mr. Sohma: I'm Kinomi's sister-in-law, Julia"

Yuki stood up and shook her hand, which made her smile

"So formal! I don't think I've ever seen a teenager so formal before. AH, anyways, I suppose you've heard of Airah's request to move back to America?"

Yuki twitched, but nodded.

"Oh good!" she continued "Well, I just thought you'd like to know that I'll be taking her back with me tomorrow."

Yuki's eyes widened, but he kept his face impassive.

"Oh, I see."

She smiled, and patted his shoulder in a motherly manner.

"Thanks for letting her do this, Mr. Sohma: I'm sure you understand. Well, I've gotta get back to my kids. Goodbye, Mr. Sohma."

"Goodbye…" Yuki said faintly, and watched as the blonde woman walked away towards where Airah stood with Jennifer and two other children. Airah was frowning, but no one else seemed to notice the strange look in her eyes as she stared at Yuki. He smiled, and waved limply, causing her to cock her head and raise her eyebrow. He closed his eyes, shaking his head and walking out towards the edge of the lot. Airah turned as if to follow, but Julia put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him: he just needs some time to cool down."

Airah stared after Yuki as he ran out of the temple area, before stopping by the gate and looking back for a brief moment. Airah saw the look in his eyes, and nearly killed herself right there. He looked so defeated, and sad. Sighing, she sunk to the ground and pulled her knees up to her face.

_What the hell am I doing?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Hello! Next chapter may be the last (of the first part). Go me!

Kira-chan


	25. Chapter 25: How to save a life

A/N:Last Chapter. See you guys in the sequel!—Kira-chan--

Chapter 25

How to save a life By the Fray

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Now I know how to save a life

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day, Yuki woke up to someone jumping onto the bed.

"Nii-san! Wakey wakey!

He smiled crookedly

"Good morning to you too, Jennifer-san"

"Come on! One-chan says that she's leaving in an hour! She wants you to come with, to wish her goodbye…"

He turned and stared into her solemn brown eyes, and sighed.

"Tell her I'll be down…soon."

"Okay!" Jennifer smiled and ran out of the room. Yuki looked after her, and then put his head in his hands.

"Today…she's leaving today…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Honda-san! Has Yuki-kun come down yet?"

Tohru looked around the door to see Airah standing at the foot of the stairs in a green pleated dress and a short brown jacket. Her arm was only in a brace now, so she could move it more easily. Her suitcases were at her side, but since most of her clothes had been lost in the fire, she only had two small cases full.

"Nope! But Jen-chan said he'll be down soon!"

Airah smiled "She's so cute! I wish I could take her with me, but I already feel bad for encroaching on Julia-san's hospitality already."

Tohru nodded "That's okay: Shigure-san says she can stay here if she wants. And plus, she's grown pretty attached to Sohma-kun as it is!"

Airah nodded

"That she has: I think it's so adorable, don't you?"

"Indeed!" Tohru replied

"What're you saying about me?"

"Yuki-kun!" Airah said happily, and he smiled.

"Good morning…"

Her smile turned into a frown as she whispered.

"Listen…Yuki…."

"Hush" He stopped her "Don't worry about it. You just concentrate on leaving, and living a safe life in America, okay?"

She smiled, even though her eyes sparkled with tears

"Okay!"

Tohru watched the scene, bubbling over in mother-like joy at seeing the two hugging each other, smiling.

_I'm so happy to see them together…even if she is leaving today…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki sat in the back of Julia's car, staring out the window. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You gonna be okay?"

"mm hm" he nodded, but she wasn't convinced.

"Yuki-kun…I will be checking up on you, okay? I'll ask Haru-kun: he seems to take care of you well enough."

"What do you think I'm going to be doing?" Yuki asked, started to feel exasperated at her over-protection.

"Yuki-kun, I just don't want a repeat of last time…you're not exactly the coolest of minds right now, Yuki-kun. You're not in control of yourself anymore."

Yuki turned back to the window and sighed, but didn't speak. Airah bit her lip, but turned towards the window as well. Even young Jennifer, who sat between them, noticed the wall going up in between the two of them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they got to the airport, Airah couldn't help but notice the pained look on Yuki's face as he stared out the big glass windows at the airplanes parked on the runway. She put a gentle hand on his shoulders and looked up at him livingly.

"I love you, Yuki-kun: you realize that, don't you?"

He smiled somberly

"Of course. After all, I'm letting you do this to save you."

She frowned

"Yuki-kun…"

"Airah-san! Our flight is boarding!"

She turned as Julia waved at her from entrance to the boarding docks. She waved back, then turned back to Yuki.

"Well, I…I guess this is goodbye…"

Yuki nodded, and without speaking held out his hand. Puzzled, she looked down to see something in his hand. It was a necklace, a black opal heart on a sliver chain. She blinked rapidly.

"I-is this for me?"

He nodded.

"T-to remember me…just in case you don't come back…"

"Thank you, Yuki-kun" she said, giving him a big hug. He smiled and bent down, givng her a gentle kiss. She pulled away as Julia called again

"Airah! We don't want to be late!"

"Goodbye!" She called to Yuki as she ran over to her new family. He sighed, closing his tear filled eyes and leaning against the window. He opened his eyes back up and watched Airah walking up the ramp into the plane. She turned and, upon seeing him, waved. He waved back, but he could feel himself slipping away as he watched her turn and walk into the plane…

_Goodbye…_

&&&&&&&&&&

End-hOW tO SavE a lIFe

&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
